Louder Than Words
by bananablight
Summary: Astrid must get a cure from Viggo after Hiccup is poisoned by the Dragon Hunter. T for minor violence. RTTE Season 2 spoilers. Hiccstrid.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys. My second fanfic, ever. Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed my first! I hope to update every few days, maybe twice a week? Tell me what you think. -bananablight**

All was cheery on Dragon's Edge. The twins were fighting, as usual, and Snotlout was showing off. Fishlegs was making the team lunch in the Clubhouse. Astrid was feeding Stormfly after their morning training session.

The sun was bright in the sky, the dragons seemed greatly pleased with their success in the training arena that morning, and the riders even more so. So, Astrid reflected, everything had a happy mood to it.

She saw Hiccup walk into the Clubhouse, looking tired and frustrated.

Well, Astrid amended, _almost_ everything was cheerful.

"Hiccup?" she asked, brushing her bangs out of her eyes. "What's wrong?"

Her almost-but-not-quite-boyfriend shrugged, looking down at the Maces and Talons board Viggo had left them to find. "You tell me."

"Do you want to talk about it?" she pressed.

Hiccup shook his head. "No, not now." He sat down at the table next to Astrid, hard, and reached for the food Fishlegs had placed on the table. She studied him warily. There were large circles under his eyes. He looked exhausted, like he hadn't slept at all the last night. And seeing as he didn't want to talk to her about what was wrong, he probably hadn't.

"You sure? You weren't at training yesterday or this morning, and you only skip training when something big is on your mind," Astrid pressed.

"I was just thinking about Viggo," came Hiccup's response.

"Oh." Astrid knew Hiccup thought of the man who had outsmarted him and stolen the Dragoneye a lot, analyzing every moment he had been with Viggo. Searching for a weakness, a mistake, a way to defeat the older man. But, as Hiccup had so often told Astrid, he could never find one. Hiccup usually pushed his thoughts aside, however, to make time for the other teens and flights with Toothless. He must not have been able to distract himself this past day, however.

"It's fine," Hiccup sighed. "I'll figure something out. Eventually."

Just then, a Night Terror flew into the Clubhouse. It landed and squawked loudly at Hiccup.

"Is that Flameclaw?" Snotlout asked. "Shouldn't he be on the watchtower?"

"Yeah." Hiccup leaned down and held his hands out to the small dragon. The Night Terror jumped into his arms and roared. "But, if he came here… That means he saw something."

Astrid raised an eyebrow. "That doesn't sound good. We'd better check it out."

"I agree," replied Hiccup. "Let's go, guys."

"What tower was Flameclaw on?" asked Tuffnut.

"The Eastwest one or the Northsouth one?" finished Ruffnut.

Hiccup merely facepalmed and mounted Toothless without answering.

"Really, guys?" asked Snotlout. "Do even know cardinal directions?"

"Uh, no," responded Tuffnut. " Do you?"

"Um, of course I do. There's up, down, left, and right. What else is there?" Snotlout said.

Hiccup sighed. "Why am I surrounded by imbeciles?"

Astrid shook her head. "That's what I've been wondering for years."

But as the riders flew off, they didn't see the Dragon Hunter ship on the other side of the island. They didn't see the other Night Terror on duty fall to the forest floor after being hit by an arrow mid-flight. And they certainly didn't see Viggo sneaking across the island.

* * *

Viggo gradually made his way across Dragon's Edge. That was such a _Hiccup_ name for the rider's special base, he thought, as he passed the young boy's hut. Just like the Dragoneye and the Dragon Academy. Hiccup's one true advantage over Viggo—dragon knowledge—was the one thing Hiccup loved the most. But, Viggo thought, that wasn't an advantage anymore… Because Viggo and only Viggo had the Dragoneye. Without that advantage, Hiccup was as good as dead.

As Viggo snuck into the Clubhouse, he marveled at the irony. Hiccup was as good as dead either way, Dragoneye or not.

He pulled a small vial out of his pocket. Viggo looked at the unfinished meal on the table, striding to the seat that had the best view of both the entrance to the Clubhouse and the gameboard. It was where Hiccup's plate was, he knew. He would have picked it for the strategic positioning and the view of the most important parts of the room. That boy really was brilliant, he thought. It was too bad he had to die. Viggo had enjoyed playing Maces and Talons with Hiccup. There had never been an opponent Viggo had faced that had lasted so long. He poured the vial's contents into the goblet.

Viggo hid just outside the Clubhouse. He wanted to talk to Hiccup one more time before the heir of Berk met his end.

And the heir of Berk would meet his end, whether it be by poison or blade.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! What's up? Superbowl Sunday! My brother has some friends over, so I'm kind of just hiding in my room, writing...**

 **Anyway, here's CHAPTER 2! This chapter is waaaaaaaaay longer than the first. Waaaaaaaaaay longer. I hope you enjoy it!**

 **Okay, now for some shoutouts:**

 **The Brucest Writer: Yeah, I've always wanted Hiccup to say something like that on RTTE.**

" **Snotlout, what are you doing?"**

" **I'm trying to get Hookfang to flame up and burn the tree that the twins are hiding in."**

" **That's not a good idea! Why would you do that?"**

" **Uh, because they asked me to. Why else?"**

 ***sigh* "Why am I surrounded by imbeciles?"**

 **Anyway, I'm glad you liked it! :)**

 **midnightsky0612: Haha. I hope this next chapter will be even more so, though. :)**

 **Jo: You asked for it, here it is! :) Enjoy!**

 **Shimy: Well, I'm glad I actually wrote it then! I was debating between this and a Heather-centric fic that told the story of how she met and trained Windshear. And Astrid is going to be VERY, VERY mad. :)**

 **Thanks for reading! I hope you like it! :)**

"There's a ship!" Astrid shouted. "A Dragon Hunter ship!"

The dragons landed on the beach of the island. A boat was anchored on the shore.

"Hey, guys?" Fishlegs said. "There's nobody here."

He was right. The entire beach was quiet except for the lapping of the waves against the beach shore.

"Okay guys, it looks like they're somewhere on the island. We need to find them. Fishlegs, I want you to go to the dragon pens and make one into a cell where we can hold them until we're able to take them to Berk. Everyone else, we're going to hunt these men down. If you see them, have your dragons fire into the air. If you see the fire, go where you saw it. All of us will meet at the dragon pens in fifteen minutes. Got it?" Hiccup asked.

It was moments like these that Astrid was proud of Hiccup. She was proud when he went from his usual sarcastic, carefree self to a calm and collected leader. He was able to make viable plans in the blink of an eye. She was pleased with the young man her best friend had become, especially considering where he started from. And with the recent events with Viggo, she was even more proud of his ability to make rational decisions under pressure.

After a chorus of varying "yesses," "yeps," and "yeahs," the teens split up. Well, _most_ of them did. Ruffnut and Tuffnut both tried to lead their dragon different ways. The dragon's necks subsequently became tangled.

"Same dragon, guys! How many times do I have to say it?" Hiccup muttered. Then Toothless dived down into the trees. Stormfly followed suit, Night Fury heading left and Nadder heading right.

It was about seven minutes into the search when Astrid saw Toothless's plasma blast hit the sky. She flew over and found Hiccup in a small clearing with four men. It seemed he had the situation under control. He was leaning casually against Toothless, arms crossed, staring down the intruders, whose hands were tied behind their backs. There were arrows littered around the clearing, along with a few bows the Dragon Hunters must have cast aside at Hiccup's demand.

"Nice job, Hiccup," Astrid said. "Looks like they gave you quite the fight." She gestured to the arrows in the ground.

"Eh," Hiccup answered. "I just had to avoid the arrows. The rest was easy. Toothless can be very menacing when he wants to be."

Astrid glanced at the dragon. The Night Fury smiled at her with his signature no-teeth grin.

"Yeah," she said. "He is the 'unholy offspring of lightning and death.'"

Snotlout landed in the clearing, followed by the twins.

"You got them already? Nice job, Astrid," Snotlout said.

Astrid raised an eyebrow. "Actually, I just got here. It was all Hiccup." It didn't pass her that still, even after all these years, Snotlout still underestimated Hiccup.

Snotlout's jaw dropped. "You did all… that?" He pointed at the men.

Hiccup nodded and stepped away from his dragon. "You forget, I have a ferocious Night Fury on my side." He looked at Toothless, whom was chasing his tail.

"Yeah, he's so fierce," a sarcastic Snotlout replied.

"Nobody found anyone else?" Hiccup questioned. "I asked one of the men. He said they're the only ones here, but he could be lying. However, the boat wasn't very big, so there is a chance he's telling the truth."

"When we get back, I'll send out a Night Terror patrol. We'll find anyone here," Astrid reassured him.

"Good. Let's get these men to the dragon pens."

* * *

Fishlegs shut the gate of the makeshift cell and closed the lock around it.

"Well, now that that's done, what's next?" he asked.

"I'll send out the Night Terrors," Astrid said, "They'll find anyone else if anyone else is here."

"And we're well enough prepared to hold our own in any sort of attack. Nice job, guys," Hiccup added.

"Hey, we still have one more thing to do," Snotlout said. "There's plenty of unfinished food in the Clubhouse, with nobody around to eat it."

"So?" Tuffnut asked. "What are we going to do, throw it at Ruffnut? Because I don't know about you, but I totally approve of that idea."

Ruffnut punched her brother. "Not cool!"

Hiccup exhaled slowly. "You two will drive me insane one day!"

* * *

Viggo watched as the riders walked into what they called the Clubhouse. He smiled to himself. They didn't have a clue what was about to happen, not an idea that they were going to have to beat Viggo without Hiccup in order to save their leader's life.

Of course, he would be going easy on them. He didn't necessarily _want_ Hiccup dead, the boy could be a real opponent one day, and Viggo always loved a challenge. He was testing the rest of the group, how far they would go for their leader and how resourceful they were. But there was still the chance the riders failed to save Hiccup. Viggo had not doubt the group would be able to win this modified round of Maces and Talons _with_ Hiccup, but _without_ him…. Viggo wasn't so sure.

But Viggo was sure that Hiccup would die at his hand, sooner or later.

* * *

There was something on Hiccup's mind. Astrid could tell. She could tell by the way he wasn't talking much. She could tell by the way his smile faded slightly quicker than usual after hearing a joke from one of the other teens. She could tell by the way he slowly picked at his food, staring at his plate.

And she could definitely tell _what_ he was thinking about by the way he kept glancing at the Maces and Talons board across the room.

"Hey," Astrid nudged him. "We should talk." Then, glancing at the others, she added, "Alone."

Hiccup sipped some of his water. "Sounds good."

As Astrid sent Snotlout, the twins, and Fishlegs to go patrol with the Night Terrors, Hiccup marvelled at his best friend (well, best _human_ friend, anyways, he thought, thinking of Toothless.) She was always so reliable, so trustworthy. He knew whatever he told her wouldn't be repeated later. And she was a great listener. He had confided in her many times and she always knew when something was wrong. Countless times before she'd asked him to talk to her about whatever was bugging him. Hiccup usually tried to refuse, not wanting to worry her with his problems, but he always talked eventually. And he always felt better afterwards.

So why did it seem so hard to talk to her now?

When Astrid made sure the teens were gone, she sat back down next to Hiccup.

"Spill," she said, pointing to the ground. "Now."

HIccup sighed. "It's Viggo. I know he's up to something. Something we don't know about. And I know whatever it is will happen here, on the Edge, soon. I just can't think of what it is he's planning."

"So those men were…."

"A distraction," Hiccup said. "If they were actually here to do something, that Night Terror never would have made it to us."

Astrid nodded. "That sounds like Viggo."

Hiccup stood up and walked over to the game board. Staring down, he said, "And it's so frustrating, because I can't do anything about it. I can't beat him, and I feel like I can't ask for help, because if anything, anything at all were to happen to any of you, I'd never be able to live with it. I can't put anyone but myself in danger. Viggo is a real threat, Astrid, not in the way Alvin was or Dagur is. Because Alvin and Dagur like to use force to get what they want. But Viggo uses trickery and wit. He's already beaten me once. If he does again and something happens to you, I would blame myself. Because I'm not fast enough, strong enough, _smart_ enough to beat him, Astrid, and that scares me to death."

Astrid stepped up next to Hiccup, observing the board with him. "Hiccup, we're here because we stand by you. Don't worry about us. Sure, Viggo is a dangerous man, but we'll be fine. We always are."

"But I can't risk it, Astrid. I can't."

"Then don't," Astrid replied sarcastically. "Let Viggo win. It's not like he's going to try and kill our dragons. And us."

Hiccup threw his hands in the air in frustration. "But that's the thing, Astrid. I can't let him win but I can't put anyone else in danger. I'm impossibly stuck between losing the one thing that sets Berk apart, the one thing that has given me value among my people and losing someone I love."

Astrid put her hand on his shoulder. "You're not going to lose me. Or Fishlegs, Snotlout and the twins. We'll still be here after we defeat Viggo. Trust me, you can't get rid of us that easily."

"But what if you _aren't_ here after? What will I do then? The thought of one of you getting hurt because I put you in danger terrifies me. I can't protect anyone because Viggo is too strong, too powerful, too _smart_ , Astrid, even for us. And he's somewhere here on this island right now, plotting against us, and we can't do a thing about it because his plan is likely already in motion!" Hiccup exclaimed.

He went silent and his shoulders fell. "I don't know what to do."

There was a pause as Astrid tried, desperately tried to come up with an answer.

"I never knew you thought so highly of me," a voice said from behind them. "I feel honored."

Hiccup visibly stiffened. He turned, but said nothing.

Astrid put her hand on her axe.

"Ah, I wouldn't do that, Astrid. You see, if you want Hiccup to live longer than thirteen days more, you need me alive," said Viggo.

"What are you talking about?" asked Astrid. Her question was ignored, however.

Hiccup stared at Viggo, a glare with more hate than Astrid would have thought possible from him in it. "What do you want, Viggo?" he asked warily.

"Oh, I already got what I came for," came the vague response. He fingered his dagger as he spoke, running his hand down the blade. "I'm still here only to leave some instructions. But tell me, _Dragon_ _Trainer_ , did I get in your head? Did my victory cause you anxiety? Of course it did," Viggo said, not waiting for a reply.

"You got what you wanted, Viggo. Leave us alone," Astrid answered.

"How did it feel? To have been beaten?" He stabbed the dagger into the table. "It was easy, in the end, to defeat you. I was rather disappointed. I had heard so much about the brilliant "Dragon Conqueror" from Berk. Though I must give you some credit. You lasted much longer than any of the others." Viggo slid his hand across the back of a chair. "But I didn't come here to brag. My apologies."

Hiccup stepped forward. "Then what did you come here for? You've defeated me, as you've so kindly stated. There's nothing else for you to get from us."

"Ah. I came to give you a challenge. Well, not _you_ in particular, Hiccup. In fact, not you at all. I came here to challenge your friends," Viggo answered.

"No. That is not happening." Hiccup took another aggressive step forward. "I won't allow it."

"Why not, Hiccup?" Viggo asked, head turned to the side. "They'll be saving your life, after all. Is it because I'm 'too strong, too powerful, too smart? Oh don't look so surprised, boy. I heard the entire conversation."

Hiccup stepped forward again. "What do you mean, saving my life? We both know you won't be able to hurt me with Astrid right there. Especially when she has her axe."  
Viggo moved closer, holding Hiccup's stare. The two men were so close to each other, their noses were nearly touching. Astrid leaned toward them, ready to take Viggo's head off if he so much as _breathed_ on Hiccup. "But, my dear boy, I already have," the Dragon Hunter spoke.

"What?" Hiccup asked. "You haven't done anything to me." Then his eyes narrowed. But before he could say anything, his vision blurred and he swayed.

"HIccup? What's wrong?" Astrid asked.

"Nothing. I'm fine." He recollected his thoughts. He was about to reply to Viggo again when a feeling of extreme vertigo hit him. He nearly fell over, Astrid barely catching him before he hit the ground.

"Hiccup," she started. He brushed her off and stood straight for nearly a second, then doubled over, clutching his stomach.

"Hiccup! What's wrong?" Astrid repeated, her voice heavy with panic. She didn't know what was going on with him.

Hiccup didn't look at her, but he kept staring at Viggo, realization dawning on his face. "The men…" he whispered, pain lacing the words, "were a distraction…allow…poison…" He struggled to finish. Before he could get the next words out, his legs gave out and he collapsed to the ground.

"HICCUP!" Astrid shouted. She rolled him over. He wasn't breathing. "No! What did you do to him?" she screamed at Viggo. He merely watched, disinterested. She set her head on Hiccup's chest and listened in a desperate attempt to find something, anything that proved the leader of the riders was alive.

Silence.

No. _No._ He couldn't be dead. He was her best friend, her confidant, her partner.

As she despairingly listened for his heart, all she could think of was that _she couldn't lose him, either._

He had always been so concerned about the other riders' safety he forgot about his own. Astrid hated him for it. She hated him because his stupid sense of valor had led to him being killed.

Then she heard it.

A weak but steady _boom-boom, boom-boom, boom-boom._

Hiccup's chest rose and fell with the rhythm of his breathing.

He was alive. Unconscious, but alive.

"Don't worry. The poison won't kill him. Yet," Viggo said. "But if a cure isn't administered in thirteen days, he'll die." Astrid looked up at the Dragon Hunter, having since forgotten his presence. "Only I know what the poison is. Only I have the cure. And you need to get it from my base. Or Hiccup will die." He walked over to the Maces and Talons board Astrid had seen Hiccup consider so many times.

Astrid was silent, anger—no, _fury_ —written all over her face.

"I've seen what he'll do for one of his precious riders. Now I'll see what you'll do for him. And if you fail," Viggo said, picking up the piece that had represented Hiccup, "Berk will be short one heir." He snapped the piece in half and dropped it back onto the board.

 _Clang._

As he walked away, Astrid stared after him, holding an unconscious Hiccup.

Her lips moved in a silent promise only she could hear.

 **So how was it? If you noticed the Ranger's Apprentice reference, extra brownie points for you!**

 **I"ll try to get the next chapter uploaded in the next two or three days, but I'm going to be really busy.**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Happy Valentine's Day guys!**  
 **Sorry it took me so long to get this chapter up... It's been a crazy week, between school, choir, homework, and singing the Star Spangled Banner at bluegrass concerts. (I live in a** ** _really_** **small, rural town...) And on top of that, I just started reading** ** _Illuminae_** **by Amie Kaufman and Jay Kristoff. Amazing book. Y'all should read it. (And there's the small, rural town coming out of me...)**

 **But anyway, I hope this is a good chapter. I've probably rewritten it about twenty times portraying everything differently... I think that's why it took so long to update.**

 **Shoutout time!**

 **AquaticDragon: I'm glad you like it! And thanks, it really means a lot to me! :)**

 **midnightsky0612: Hmm... I don't think you can, but Astrid will get her revenge! :p**

 **Shimy: I guess it is always thirteen... :/ Oh well. And Astrid basically did just that! Thank you! :)**

 **Flopi216: Why thank you! And here's the update for you! :D**

 **someone24: I'm so glad that you like this story! Thanks for reading! It means a lot to me. :)**

 **UnbreakableWarrior: It's supposed to be... I think that the "sad stuff" isn't over yet, I don't know. We'll see! ;)**

 **1 Fan: Thank you! I hope this chapter enthralls you just as much as the last!**

 **someone24: Two reviews? I guess you get two shoutouts! Here's the update, dedicated to you! :D**

 **Jo: He's not going to be. In fact, he's awake later on in this chapter.**

 **Well, I sincerely hope this chapter pleases you guys... Seriously. I wasn't kidding about rewriting it twenty times. :)**

* * *

Astrid stuffed some food in a bag. She moved like a whirlwind around her hut, furiously picking up anything she thought she'd need for her journey.

She was going to kill Viggo and get the cure.

She tossed her axe onto her bed next to where she had left the bag. Then she grabbed a pen and some parchment and crammed those into the satchel, too.

"Astrid."

She looked up at the sound of Snotlout's voice. "What, Snotlout?"

"You need to stop. Slow down, at the very least," Snotlout said.

"What? Slow down? _Slow down?"_ she asked in astonishment. "We have thirteen days, Snotlout. _Thirteen days._ And then Hiccup dies. I don't have time to slow down."

"Yes, you do Astrid. Slow down and make a plan. Don't just fly in there, dragon blazing. We both know that's exactly what Viggo will expect."

"Make a plan? And what do you suggest we do? Sit around here and waste our thirteen days planning? I can't do that," Astrid shot back. "I can't just wait for him to die!"

"And I can't either, Astrid!" Snotlout yelled. "But do you see me flurrying all about, ready to take revenge? No! Because I know that I need a plan first! Viggo would kill you in a second if you swooped in without one. And you aren't much good to Hiccup dead, are you?"

Astrid shook her head, moving over to the chest by her bed. "I'm not going to die, Snotlout!"

"Is that what Hiccup said this morning?"

Astrid halted. "What?"

"I don't think Hiccup thought he would be poisoned this morning, Astrid. All I'm saying is you don't know if you'll get hurt or not."

"You don't get it, Snotlout! And I don't expect you to." Astrid shook her head and began pacing. "You've never cared about Hiccup. All you've done is compete with him and make fun of him."

"Astrid—" Snotlout started, but Astrid interrupted him.

"Don't 'Astrid' me. I _have_ to do this, Snotlout. I _let_ all this happen and did _nothing_ as Viggo walked away. It's my fault because I should have known, I should have seen this coming. But I didn't! And I want—no, I _need_ —to make this right. And you wouldn't understand because you just _don't care_ about the people who are supposed to be your friends."

Snotlout stood there quietly, one eyebrow raised at Astrid as she yelled at him for being so _stupid,_ so _immature,_ so _prideful._ She was angry, and she took it out on Snotlout. She knew she shouldn't have, but it felt so _good_ to yell, so _good_ to let out her frustration with herself that she had _let this happen._ She blamed herself, and it had settled on her shoulders like a heavy weight she couldn't let go.

After she finished, Snotlout let the silence continue.

Finally he spoke. "You done now?"

Astrid, breathing heavily, nodded.

"Look. I care about Hiccup. More than any of you know. I want to run a sword through Viggo just as much as you do right now. Hiccup is our leader. He's our friend, and Viggo hurt him. No one is allowed to do that. So you can go running off by yourself in a fit of anger and get yourself captured or killed, or you can stay here, plan with us and defeat Viggo. Your choice."

Astrid stomped in frustration. Snotlout was right, of course. Leaving now without a planned course of action would likely do more harm than good.

"Then what should I do?" she asked.

A small breath of relief exited Snotlout. "Well, I think we should all try to come up with an idea to get this antidote. I'll write a letter to Stoick saying what happened," Snotlout said, making his way to the door.

Astrid stared in wonder. Who would've thought that it would be _Snotlout_ who stepped up and prevented her from making reckless choices when Hiccup was dying? _Snotlout,_ who had always teased the smaller boy. _Snotlout,_ who didn't seem to care for anyone but himself. _Snotlout,_ who was always so frustratingly annoying and careless.

Astrid decided she—and, likely everyone else, too—had misjudged the boy's character.

"Snotlout… Wait."

He stopped. "Astrid?"

"Just wait on that letter to Berk. You know, once Stoick gets here, he'll never let us go after Viggo." She paused. "And… Thanks."

Snotlout nodded. "No problem, Astrid." He moved to leave again, but stopped. "And… Astrid? We're all worried too. We won't let him die, alright?"

He finally left the room as Astrid stared after him in surprise.

* * *

Later that night, Astrid stared down at the Maces and Talons board the way she had studied Hiccup doing so many times before. She picked up the broken pieces… the fragmented traitor and chief.

Viggo had threatened everyone she cared about. Heather, Hiccup, the other riders...

She pulled the pieces close to her chest.

Viggo would pay for everything he had done to her small family.

Astrid walked over and pulled Viggo's dagger out of the table. She slowly examined the blade.

She didn't care what Snotlout thought. She was going to get the cure. She _had_ to. She'd never be able to live with herself if Hiccup died and she didn't do everything she possibly could to stop him.

Astrid sat down and pulled out a parchment and pencil. After staring down at the blank paper for a few minutes, she began to write.

 _Heather,_

 _I hope this letter finds you well. I know you have business you need to take care of, but… Things here on the Edge aren't going so well. You see, Hiccup…_

 _Well… Hiccup's dying._

 _Viggo poisoned him. We have less than thirteen days to get the cure from Viggo's base before he dies._

 _And Heather, I know you won't like this, but I'm going to his base. Alone. I have a better chance of not being seen that way, and I can't just sit around here and use precious time to come up with a plan that likely won't work._

 _I'm writing to ask a favor from you. I need you to come here, to the Edge, and watch over Hiccup. But there's more to it than that._

 _If I don't come back within three days after your arrival, I want you to write Stoick and take the others to get the antidote. Please, if our friendship has ever meant anything to you, you'll do this for me._

 _Thank you so much, Heather. I don't know what I'd do without you._

 _-Astrid_

Astrid closed her eyes and sighed. She hoped Heather wouldn't need to lead the others to Viggo's base, but if she didn't come back…

Astrid tied the letter to a Terrible Terror's leg and sent it off to find Heather.

She was going to leave the next day, after she talked to Hiccup one last time.

* * *

Everything hurt.

Hiccup's eyes blinked open groggily. Toothless was lying on his stone slab, sleeping. The sun shined brightly through one of the skylights in his room. He squinted against the brightness; it hurt to even open his eyes.

 _What happened?_ He thought. Something bad had happened before now, he was sure of it. But he couldn't quite place a memory to the feeling. It must have been _really_ bad if he had such a sense of foreboding. A headache pounded against his skull.

 _Viggo._

Suddenly Hiccup remembered the Dragon Hunter's presence on the Edge. He jumped up as the thought hit him.

Just before his feet touched the floor he realized a familiar weight was missing from his left leg…

 _Thump._

Hiccup fell on the ground without the support of his prosthetic, but he couldn't figure out why he wasn't wearing it anyway. The noise of his fall woke Toothless.

The Night Fury was by his side in an instant, offering his back for support to his rider.

Astrid walked through the door as he tried to stand.

"Hiccup? What are you doing?" he heard her ask. "Why'd you get up? Well, try to, at least."

"Well," Hiccup replied, "I thought I had a leg. What happened to it? My prosthetic leg, I mean. I know what happened to my real leg. That was the Red Dea... Oh, forget it." Something was seriously wrong with him. His thoughts came to him in fragments, blurred by some heaviness he could feel clouding his mind. And why did he feel so _hot?_ It was like someone had lit a fire under his skin. Not that he knew what that felt like.

"I took it off. I figured you'd be more comfortable without it." Astrid helped him up and handed his prosthetic to him. He strapped it on and was standing without her help in an instant.

"Ah. And why…" _The poison._ He finally remembered that, too. And just as he had the thought, he desperately grappled for the bucket from the table next to his bed and threw up into it.

"Alright," Astrid said as he finished his business. "Back to bed for you."

"Why is the world spinning? And why's the sky green?" He squinted up through the skylight. "Is it supposed to be green?"

His knees buckled and he fell onto his bed. Toothless roared quietly at Hiccup, almost as if he was asking his rider, _What's wrong?_

Hiccup sat up and patted Toothless's head. "I'm fine, bud. Don't worry."

Toothless snorted as if to say, _Yeah, right._

"You should've seen him earlier. After he first saw you he ran around blasting everything in sight. Then he kept nudging your hand, waiting for you to wake up," Astrid told him. "He eventually wore himself out." She sat on Hiccup's bed next to him.

Hiccup sighed and scratched the sweet spot behind Toothless's ear. "I'm sorry, bud."

Astrid bit her lip. "You need to get some rest," she said. "It doesn't help that you didn't sleep at all the night before… Well, you know." She gestured into the air. "All this."

"What happened… After I passed out?" Hiccup questioned. He was almost afraid to ask.

"Viggo bragged a little bit. He said…" Astrid closed her eyes. "He said the poison will kill you in thirteen days. Well, twelve now. And then he bragged a bit more, and then left."

"Oh."

Astrid nodded.

There was an uncomfortable pause as it all sunk in. He only had twelve days to live, Hiccup realized. Unless Astrid and the others got an antidote.

His vision blurred and he swayed slightly. He thanked Thor Astrid was looking away from him.

"You died, for a minute." Astrid cleared her throat, not meeting his eyes. "You stopped breathing and didn't have a pulse."

Hiccup said nothing. He didn't know what to say, how to express how _immensely sorry_ he was he let Viggo outsmart him, how he walked right into a trap that had placed the riders in their current predicament. It was all his fault, he told himself, because without him, his friends never would have met Viggo. And Viggo didn't really even care about any of the riders except Hiccup. It was all _his_ _fault_ , and he couldn't do anything to fix it.

"I… I realized then that the reason all this happened was because Viggo saw that you don't like putting us in danger. He noticed that you wanted this to be _your_ fight, because one of us could be hurt or killed." Astrid finally looked up at Hiccup, meeting his worried gaze. "But I also realized… As much as you can't lose one of us, we can't lose you, Hiccup. _I_ can't lose you. You want this to be your battle, I understand that. Thor, I understand that more than you'd believe. But all of us, Fishlegs, Snotlout, Ruffnut, Tuffnut, and I would do anything to help you. You aren't alone, Hiccup, and I think Viggo only beat us last time because we let it be _your fight._ But believe me, it's our fight too. It has been ever since Viggo first challenged you. And to Helheim with the consequences, because we're going to fight."

She stood up. "I'm coming up with a plan. It's not finished yet, but believe me, Hiccup, I will get you a cure." Astrid moved to leave, but stopped at Hiccup's voice.

"Astrid."

"Hiccup?" she asked, still facing the door.

"Look," Hiccup started. "I know you. And I know what you're thinking. And I don't want you to do this. But… Promise me… Promise me you'll come back alive. Because I can't lose you." He grabbed her hand. His grip was weak, but Astrid didn't pull out of it. "Promise me."

She didn't turn around, but said quietly, "I promise."

Hiccup let go of her hand. He watched her as she finally exited the room.

Toothless nudged his arm.

"I know, bud. She's going to go alone." He patted the Night Fury's head and blinked away the spots dotting his vision. "That's why we're going to go after her."

* * *

 **So how was it? I spent a long time trying to figure out how to portray Astrid... Hm. I hope you like it.**

 **And that whole "To Helheim" thing, well, I looked it up, and Helheim is some place in the underworld that isn't Valhalla (paradise) in Norse mythology. Fun fact there.**

 **Tell me what you think! I want to know!**

 **-bananablight**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! How's life?**

 **I've decided I'm going to try to update once a week till this is finished. I might have a chapter tomorrow, though. (No promises… ;)**

 **I'm not too sure how I feel about this chapter. Meh. :/**

 **Shoutouts!**

 **midnightsky0612: He's heroic, remember? Astrid reflects even more on that in this chapter, but she doesn't know just how heroic he's being… :)**

 **Made For More: I'm glad you LOVE it! Thank you soooo much! :D**

 **Flopi216: I have some special plans in store… Maybe Astrid** _ **won't**_ **be the one to save Hiccup… mwahahaha! :)**

 **AvaniAcrux: I love Hiccstrid too! :) Yeah, his symptoms will get worse. There'll be a whole 'fever and hallucinations' thing which I'm excited to write… I think he does need a big hug. Luckily he gets one from Heather and Toothless in this chapter ;)**

 **Shephesa8: Thank you! :D**

 **1 Fan: I hope this chapter 'enthralls' you as much as the last! :)**

 **Jo: He's mine too. He's going to be in most of this story as awake… No telling what his condition will be, however… *evil laugh* ;)**

 **summergirl404: Why thank you! Here's the next chapter. I hope you like it… :D**

Twenty three hours.

That's how long Astrid estimated it would take her to fly to Viggo's base.

It wasn't the farthest she'd ever flown. Berk was a good thirty four hours from the Edge. But twenty three hours was more than enough time to let doubt set in.

Astrid shifted in the saddle anxiously. She didn't know what was ahead of her. It had finally sunk in that she could _die_ on this mission, and if she failed, Hiccup would die too.

So, she resolved, she just couldn't fail.

No pressure, right?

Nobody would be there to help if something went wrong. There would be no Snotlout to annoy her into action, no Fishlegs to help her gauge the dragons around them, no twins to provide a distraction, and no Hiccup to bail her out with one of his brilliant plans. Nobody to catch her if she fell.

Astrid had never been more terrified than she was now, flying off to perform an almost impossible task, all alone.

She hoped Heather would follow her letter's instructions. Because if Astrid didn't come back…

She shuddered at the thought. Best not to think of some things.

Astrid had set off for the Dragon Hunter base soon after she had spoken to Hiccup. The conversation had done nothing to reassure her as she thought it would. Hiccup had asked her to make a promise she wasn't sure she could keep. And if she broke that promise, she'd never be able to forgive herself.

Of course, she considered, if she broke that promise, she'd be dead, so what did it matter?

Along with being completely terrified, she was also mad.

It wasn't really the type of anger where she would yell and fight immediately, the white-hot anger fizzling out as soon as she finished shouting. Instead, she could feel the fury growing in her chest, slowly expanding until Astrid knew it would take over.

She almost felt bad for how she was going to kill Viggo.

Almost.

The Dragon Hunter had hurt her friend. Her best friend. And Astrid sided with Snotlout on the matter. No one was allowed to do that. Viggo would pay, and Astrid would make sure of it.

So far the day had gone well, other than her doubts and anger plaguing her mind like some kind of disease that only kept spreading over time. Hiccup had been conscious, which Astrid took as a good sign, and nobody had seen her as she flew away on Stormfly. Astrid passed Heather on her way off of Dragon's Edge, and the two had greeted each other in passing.

"Heather!" Astrid had said, relieved at seeing her friend answer her letter. Stormfly and Windshear roared in greeting.

"Astrid!" Heather called back. The girls stopped their dragons next to each other. "I guess you weren't kidding, then? I thought it unlikely but I still held out the slimmest bit of hope it was all a lie…"

"It's true. It's horrible, Heather. I just wish I had seen what was going to happen before it did…" Astrid trailed off, shaking her head. "I should've known something was up. That's what Hiccup was talking to me about before Viggo appeared and Hiccup collapsed."

"Hey," Heather had said, reaching over to Astrid. "It's not your fault. If it's anyone's fault, it's Viggo's. I guess I won't be able to change your mind and convince you not to go?"

"No. I need to do this. I need to make this right."

Heather nodded. "I thought so. But it was worth a shot. Just do one thing for me, Astrid. You told me to lead the others to Viggo's base if you didn't come back. Don't let it come to that. Please."

Astrid flinched. "Everyone is asking me to make promises I don't know if I can keep."

Heather watched her, waiting for an answer.

"I'll try," Astrid promised. "I can't be sure, but I'll try to come back."

Heather nodded. Better than nothing, she thought. "You know, Astrid, you're a really bad actor."

Astrid's head snapped back to her friend. "What?"

"Look, I know you. And I know you're trying to hide how angry this has made you and you're trying to hide the absolute panic that you're feeling. And I think that's really brave. But, Astrid, please, _please_ don't do anything rash. Don't let your anger control you. Just go in, get the antidote, and get out. Stop for nothing else."

Astrid studied Heather's face. It astonished her how the two had become such good friends, seeing where they began. She was glad for Heather's support and how her friend could see behind the calm face Astrid had been putting on for the other riders. Astrid didn't answer. She couldn't bring herself to make another promise she didn't know if she'd be able to keep.

"I'll see you on the other side of this, Astrid."

"Till we meet again."

And then the two friends had parted ways, one headed toward Dragon's Edge and the other away.

And now Astrid was here, alone with her thoughts and doubts.

Every so often she'd think back to the day before. When she thought Hiccup had died. She had cursed his sense of valor then, hating the way he just _had_ to protect everyone.

She marvelled at the irony.

Astrid was a hypocrite, she knew it. She had hated the way Hiccup had guarded all the other riders with his life many times before, and here she was, doing it now. Going on a crazy solo mission to save his life and keep the others out of danger.

She laughed almost laughed at the realization.

Almost.

Instead she shifted in the saddle again and began to prepare for what she had to do.

* * *

Hiccup nearly fell off of Toothless's back when he tried to mount the Night Fury.

It wasn't the shooting pain in his stomach or the pounding headache that was bothering him. Those he could deal with. It was the unpredictable vertigo that hit him at the worst times. It forced him to stop whatever he was doing to regain his balance and wait for the sensation to pass. He'd already fallen over about seven times just trying to put the saddle on Toothless.

Toothless had tried to stop Hiccup, of course. But when the Night Fury had seen the determination and desperation to make sure Astrid was safe in his rider's eyes—which had only grown till it had gotten to the point where Toothless knew Hiccup would train another dragon if he had to—he decided that if he went with his rider, at least he could protect him.

By the time Hiccup had finally managed to get on Toothless, he heard footsteps coming toward his room. He slid off of Toothless's back as fast as he possibly could and scrambled into his bed. About ten seconds later the door to his room opened and Heather entered.

"Heather?" Hiccup asked, surprised.

"Hiccup," Heather rushed over to give him a hug. "I came as soon as I heard. Astrid Terror-Mailed me."

"And I'm sure she exaggerated. I'm fine." He gestured to the chair across the room. "I can wait for Astrid to come back."

"You know?" Heather asked. "She told you?" She sat down, but remained on the edge of her seat.

"No. She didn't. But I know her well enough to know she'd go without a second thought about it," Hiccup answered. "But she told you?"

"Yeah. She asked me to come and make sure nobody here did anything rash."

"While she goes off and does that exact thing."

Heather nodded. "I tried to convince her not to go, but…"

Hiccup shook his head. "There's no stopping Astrid when she's determined."

"Exactly." Heather sighed. "Well, is there anything you need?"

Hiccup smiled and shook his head. "I'm not incapacitated, Heather. Maybe I can't go for a lap around the Training Arena but I can get to the Clubhouse for food."

"Right. Sorry. I'll be around if you need me." Heather stood up. "Hiccup, I just want you to know… I'll do whatever I can to make sure you get that antidote. You've always been a really good friend to me. You've saved my life plenty of times before, and I think it's time for me to return the favor."

Hiccup smiled in thanks.

There was a loud crash outside and Heather could hear Snotlout and the twins shouting.

Hiccup raised an eyebrow. "You'd better go check on that."

"Right. Yeah. I'll see you around." Heather left the room and Hiccup breathed a sigh of relief. He didn't know how much longer he could keep from wincing every time his stomach jolted with pain.

He stood up, dizziness hitting him. He swayed for a moment, regained his balance, and then managed to mount Toothless.

"Okay, bud. I think we'll need to take off from the other side of the island so nobody sees us." He had a close call just a few moments before; it still amazed him Heather hadn't noticed the saddle on Toothless's back. "Let's go, bud."

Toothless slipped out the window without a sound. Hiccup would've fallen off from the rapid movement if he hadn't strapped himself onto Toothless's saddle. As it was, he slumped over and tried to hold in his stomach's contents.

It was going to be a _long_ flight.

* * *

Fishlegs knocked on the door to Astrid's hut. After a few seconds of waiting for a response, he tried again. There was no reply.

He pushed the door open and called out, "Astrid?"

Silence.

A shout from behind him turned Fishlegs around. Over by Hiccup's hut, Snotlout and the twins were fighting. Fishlegs could hear only snippets of the conversation. From what he could hear, it sounded like Snotlout was mad at the twins for pulling a prank on him.

Then… Heather? Heather walked out of Hiccup's hut to break up the fight.

Fishlegs rushed over to the small group.

"I don't get why you aren't taking this seriously!" Snotlout shouted.

"Serious? Really Snotlout, nothing we ever do is serious. What does serious even mean?" Tuffnut asked his sister.

"Snotlout, Tuffnut," Heather interrupted. "Just calm down, guys. We're all a little tense here."

At the sound of Heather's voice, Snotlout and Tuffnut stopped talking. Snotlout looked over.

"Heather?" he asked. "When'd you get here?"

"A few minutes ago," Heather answered. "I just talked to Hiccup. Astrid asked me to come."

Fishlegs walked up behind her. "Speaking of Astrid, has anybody seen her? I haven't seen her at all this morning, and Stormfly's nowhere to be found."

Heather turned to face him. "Fishlegs!" she exclaimed. "How's it been going here?"

Fishlegs shrugged. "As well as can be expected. Where's Astrid?"

Heather's gaze dropped and her smile faded. "She left."

"What?" Snotlout asked. "She left? Do you mean to go find Viggo?"

Heather nodded. Fishlegs watched as Snotlout began to pace. "What? She told me she wouldn't leave! She lied to me! Now we have to worry about Hiccup _and_ Astrid? Thor, what was she thinking?"

Fishlegs interrupted him. "Hey, I'm sure she had a good reason. Did Astrid say anything else?"

Heather nodded again. "She said to wait three days for her to come back. If she doesn't return after three days, she told me to take you guys to Viggo's base. To go get Hiccup the antidote."

Snotlout was still pacing. "Great. Just great. Hiccup, our usual leader and plan-mastermind is out of commission. Now the one person who takes over when he's not around is gone. Fantastic. What was she _thinking_?"

"I think, Snotlout, she wasn't. I tried to stop her, but you know Astrid." Heather said. "And Hiccup isn't necessarily out of commission, he's just dying and unable to go with us."

"Great," Snotlout answered dryly. "That's just what I wanted to hear."

"You're right. Sorry. That was acerbic."

Fishlegs sighed. "I guess we're on our own, then. We need to figure out what we're going to do."

Heather nodded. "Let's go to the Clubhouse. We can talk over lunch."

"Lunch?" Ruffnut asked. "Can we eat Tuffnut? He's annoying."

Her brother punched her. "Hey! You're not actually thinking of eating me! Are you?'

Ruffnut shrugged. "You'll never know."

Tuffnut punched her again. Ruffnut tackled him to the ground.

The other riders watched disinterestedly. "I guess we'll meet up in fifteen minutes so they can finish this up?" Heather asked.

"Yeah… That sounds like a good course of action," Fishlegs said.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, all of the teens were in the Clubhouse except Fishlegs. (And Astrid and Hiccup, of course.) Heather was already going half-mad from the constant noise of the twins fighting. She walked over to the Maces and Talons board and looked down on it, noticing the newly broken chief piece. She picked up the two halves.

"Viggo broke it after he poisoned Hiccup," Snotlout said from behind her. "Just like the traitor."

Heather set the broken piece back on the board. "Is Fishlegs here yet?" she asked.

"No."

Heather walked over to the table and sat down. She ran her hand along a hole in the wood. It looked like someone had stabbed the table with a knife.

"That was Viggo too. He left his dagger there. I guess Astrid took it," Snotlout supplied.

"Hm," was Heather's response.

Fishlegs ran into the Clubhouse, looking out of breath and flushed. "Guys. Hiccup's gone and so is Toothless."

Heather stood up quickly. "What? I just talked to him!"

Fishlegs nodded. "I know. But he's gone. I was going to ask him for any plan suggestions but when I got there, he was gone."

Heather pushed past him. "Hiccup can't have gone far, at least not in the last twenty minutes."

"Actually, he could have. Remember, Toothless is a Night Fury and the fastest out of all of us. And that's when he's _not_ trying," Fishlegs replied.

"Gah!" Heather exclaimed. "How could I have let this happen? I promised Astrid… I should have known Hiccup would do something like this. It's such a _Hiccup_ move!"

"I'm sure he had a good reason, Heather," Snotlout said, turning Fishleg's words on Heather. "Besides, if Hiccup really did leave, he'll be with Astrid soon. She'll protect him, I know it."

Heather sighed. "I guess you're right. But he shouldn't have left. I should have stopped him. I knew something was off when we talked. I just thought it was the whole poison thing…"

"So should we go after them?" Ruffnut asked.

Heather paused for a moment, then shook her head. "No. We'll wait three days, like Astrid said, and then leave. They have too much of a head start on us, at least Astrid does. She's been gone for hours." Heather shrugged helplessly. "I just hope nothing happens to either of them."

* * *

Later that night, twelve hours into her flight, Astrid had Stormfly set down on a small island. She picked a random one in the midst of a cluster of small isles.

As Stormfly lit the wood Astrid had collected, Astrid settled down next to the Deadly Nadder. "Take a break, girl. We still have eleven hours to go."

Stormfly cooed in response.

Astrid slowly shut her eyes and fell asleep. She didn't see the dark form of another dragon land on the island next to her.

As Toothless landed, Hiccup was focusing on staying awake so intently he didn't see the small pillar of smoke furling upwards ahead of them. It was all Hiccup could do to unstrap himself to the saddle and slowly slide off his dragon's back.

Toothless put his wing around Hiccup as the scrawny boy slept to keep his human warm, remaining awake in a silent vigil.

Toothless would protect his Hiccup, no matter what.

That night could have lasted forever, the two vikings prepared to sacrifice whatever it took to keep the other safe, and the dragons ready to do whatever their riders needed.

But as the small fire on one island went out and one of the vikings flew away with her dragon in the dead of night, the other remained, a fever plaguing his sleep and causing nightmares.

And the moment was gone, neither of the two ever aware of the other's presence.

Almost together, but not quite.

Almost.

* * *

 **What did you think? This was a** _ **hard**_ **chapter to write; most of it's just minor transition stuff and I suck at it… But I guess practice makes perfect, right? ;) I hope you liked it! I'm thinking of making the whole 'almost' thing a recurring theme... I have a really cool scene in mind for it. Let me know what you guys think!**

 **-bananablight**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Just some minor timing stuff… The first three little sections are all happening sort of simultaneously (The first one is in the morning, the second one starts reaalllly early in the AM hours but ends up where the first one left off, and the third one is kind of just anytime.) And the fourth one… Well, just see for yourself… :)**

 **Well, I didn't get this chapter on Monday, but I got it by Wednesday, which is twice as fast as usual. :) I hope you like it!**

 **Shoutouts!**

 **Flopi216: Heather cares, she's just following orders… I didn't mean for it to come across like that… :/ But Astrid doesn't get it! *evil laugh***

 **midnightsky0612: Haha thanks :) I'm having fun writing it, I'm glad you like reading it! :D**

 **AvaniAcrux: It's another** _ **almost**_ **moment! Lots of those in this chapter. I agree, protective Toothless moments are the best! Enjoy!**

 **AquaticDragon: Awww, thanks! It really makes me happy to hear that! :D**

 **AuroraLilac: Thank you! I love hearing that!**

 **Shephesa8: Why thank you! They meet up this chapter, but probably not how you expect… I'll be sure to add some Toothless POV next chapter! :)**

 **1 Fan: Is two days soon enough? I was writing at literally every free second I had…**

 **Jo: Hiccup's stubborn, so is Astrid. Fatal flaws here. (Well, one of them.) And thanks for the encouragement! It really helps… :D I hope you like this one too!**

Eleven days left.

Time was flying like Astrid couldn't believe. It had already been two days since Viggo invaded Dragon's Edge, two days since Hiccup had been poisoned and Astrid watched Viggo walk away.

She had eleven days.

Sure, eleven days could be a long time, but Astrid still thought she was cutting it _way_ too close. She wanted there to be no chance at all that Hiccup would die.

Viggo's base grew closer and closer on the horizon as she yawned on Stormfly's back. Astrid had left the island she took a break on a few hours after midnight. She'd been riding for the better part of eleven hours, all through the night and the morning.

When Stormfly was close enough to the Dragon Hunter's island, Astrid pointed down to the sea and sucked in a deep breath. Stormfly dived underwater and shot through the ocean like a bullet, coming up on the island without anybody seeing the two. When they reached the shore, dripping and cold, Astrid signaled for Stormfly to stay where she was.

Astrid grabbed her axe and ran into the trees. Peering out from behind a bush, she watched as the Dragon Hunters went about their usual business.

She watched for about twenty minutes, and after no sign of Viggo whatsoever she finally saw Ryker walk out of a tent by the cliff face, shortly followed by Dagur. Astrid considered this for a moment, decided that Viggo _had_ to be in that tent, and sneaked back through the trees to Stormfly.

"We're going to wait," Astrid told the Nadder. "Till they eat dinner. It'll be easier to get in and out when all the men are distracted by their food."

Stormfly shook her wings in reply.

Astrid settled down next to her faithful dragon and sighed. She would never admit it, but she was nervous. More nervous than she had ever been before, even when all the riders except for Hiccup were trapped in cages on a sinking ship without anyone's help.

Because that time Hiccup had come in to save them.

There would be no Hiccup to help her out now if she was trapped. He wouldn't be there to bluff their way out of it or come up with some brilliant plan. He wouldn't sneak attack the Hunters. He couldn't stage some crazy rescue attempt with multiple phases and several moving parts like he had in the past.

He couldn't be the hero he was because he was _dying_ and Astrid should have known, should have stopped it, and now she had to make it right and she needed him to stay alive and she needed his help and she should have _stopped it_ and she needed _him._

Her mind, moving at a million miles an hour, jolted to a stop.

She _needed_ him.

They were more than friends, Astrid realized. Otherwise why would she feel this guilty about all of it and stubbornly leave, even after Snotlout warned her not to?

Astrid shook her head.

The feeling was probably unrequited.

She spent her few hours searching and scanning everything she remembered about Hiccup for some kind of sign that he just _maybe_ felt the same way about her. But he'd grown up so much these last three years, Astrid couldn't tell whether or not her suspicions were confirmed or it was just his maturing.

Finally, as she decided she just _didn't know,_ she realized how late it was. She quietly dashed through the trees, leaving her thoughts with Stormfly on the beach.

* * *

Hiccup woke up suddenly, the sun still not over the horizon. He slowly stood up, sweating and flushed. Toothless peered at Hiccup nervously, worried his rider would fall. The Night Fury hadn't slept at all the last night; instead he kept a silent watch to guard his rider. Apparently Hiccup could tell.

"Wow, did you sleep at all last night, bud?" Hiccup asked, stretching. Then he lowered his head into his hand. "Man—or, dragon,—I have an awful headache."

Toothless nudged his rider's arm with his nose.

"Yeah, okay bud. Let's go."

Hiccup mounted Toothless with much difficulty. By the time he was actually in the saddle he had already fallen twice and was breathing heavily, his headache becoming worse and worse with each breath he took. When Toothless took off, though, his vision blurred and he was overtaken by nausea.

Toothless pretended not to notice Hiccup's stomach's contents hit his wing.

All Hiccup could think was, _Another eleven hours of riding like this? At least the sun isn't out and it isn't bright._ But sadly, as he had the thought, the first rays of sunlight appeared over the horizon.

He squinted as the light gradually grew brighter and brighter. He didn't know how, but somehow he managed to fall asleep on Toothless's back.

Hours later, after the sun had begun to sink back below the horizon, he landed on Viggo's island.

Was it fate or destiny that he had landed there at that exact time? Or was it just plain, dumb luck? Hiccup would never know. But just before Toothless landed Hiccup caught sight of Astrid running into the trees, away from Stormfly on the beach.

 _Oh no._

He staggered out of the saddle, paused a minute to allow himself to regain his balance and let the pounding in his head subside, and stumbled after her into the trees.

* * *

"Come on! We both know Hookfang would win a fight with Barf and Belch!"

Heather sighed at the sound of Snotlout arguing. She'd heard this argument probably thirty two times in the past two hours.

She turned around to face the arguing group of teens. "Guys, really? Do I have to break this up _again?_ "

Ruffnut stopped just as she was about to counter Snotlout. Tuffnut and Snotlout froze.

"Seriously. It's getting ridiculous. I know you're stressed out about everything that's happened these past few days, believe me, I am too. But you don't need to take it out on each other, especially when it's about some stupid,small _,_ insignificant thing. Just _stop._ Please."

Snotlout looked down. "Right. Sorry."

"We're sorry too," Ruffnut said.

"You're right. It's just that Viggo hurt Hiccup, and while he and Astrid are off saving each other we have to stay sitting here. I don't get it." Snotlout shook his head. "It's pointless. What good are we doing here?"

Heather exhaled. "I don't like it any more than you do. But Astrid told me to wait here with all of you. Unless she comes back tomorrow, we'll be on our way soon enough."

"But they're out there and Hiccup's _dying_ and if Astrid doesn't get a cure then—"

"I know, Snotlout. Thor, I know."

There was a pause as Heather carefully considered Snotlout's words.

"Look. We'll leave tomorrow. Someone tell Fishlegs we need to come up with a way to approach Viggo's base unseen."

Heather watched Snotlout's shoulders relax in relief. "Good."

The twins were nowhere to be seen. They were probably off causing mischief.

She sighed again and patted Windshear's nose. "Let's go for a flight, girl. Everything here is driving me insane."

* * *

Astrid peered through a fold in the back of the tent.

Nobody was there.

She breathed a mental sigh of relief and slipped soundlessly under the canvas. She stood up and moved over to the desk.

And there it was.

Astrid took another step and reached out to grab a small vial from the table. She took a look around then snatched it off.

She examined what would save her friend.

It was a small bottle with a purple liquid in it. Bubbles had formed at the top. Astrid smiled.

This would save Hiccup.

 _Footsteps._ _Getting closer._

She dove behind a chest against the wall of the tent, her axe making a soft _clunk!_ next to her. She listened, stashing the antidote in a pouch at her belt.

"—dragons to the northern side of…"

Viggo paused. Astrid wished she could see what he was looking at, but she knew what had grabbed his attention without a glance. The antidote that was the prize of this _sick game_ Viggo was playing with the riders was gone.

"Brother?" It was Ryker, no doubt wondering why his brother paused.

"Go," Viggo said. "Don't come back in here unless you hear me call your name. No matter what you hear happen."

"Brother? Is something wrong?"

"Just do as I say," Viggo responded.

There was another pause, and then Astrid heard footsteps travel back to the tent's entrance.

Yet another pause, and then Viggo called out, "I know you're here, girl. It's obvious. You're all so predictable."

Astrid pulled in a sharp breath.

"Look, we both know what's going to happen. You're going to attack me, because who is Astrid Hofferson if she doesn't protect her friends?"

Astrid slowly picked up her axe.

"But Hiccup's more than a friend, isn't he?"

Astrid stood up.

"You do _not_ get to talk about him like that," she growled. Viggo was facing the other wall, but when he heard her voice he smiled to himself. Then he turned.

"Ah, but he's a dead man, isn't he?" Viggo asked. He drew his sword. "Because you're not going to leave here alive."

Astrid brandished her axe. "I wouldn't count on that."

Then she struck. The blow was so fast and so aggressive, Viggo almost didn't block it in time.

Almost.

Instead her blow glanced off his sword, the first sounds of steel on iron clashing in the tent.

And so the battle for Hiccup's life began, axe versus sword, Hooligan fighting Hunter, good facing evil.

Astrid against Viggo.

They'd have been less than evenly matched normally, but Astrid was mad. Her fury took over—this man had hurt Hiccup and that was _not_ okay—until she was blindly swinging her axe in white rage. Her strokes were powerful and quick yet clumsy and unbalanced. Viggo easily parried or sidestepped each stroke, one eyebrow raised.

"Really? I never thought any of you riders were such bad fighters."

Astrid panted and raised her axe again.

But this time, Viggo counterattacked, his words echoing in Astrid's ears.

"Why'd you come, anyway? You knew you wouldn't win. Is it because you love him?"

Astrid's axe dropped slightly, her eyes wide.

"Oh, don't look like that. I've seen the way you look at each other." Viggo's sword smashed down on her axe. "Too bad you'll never get the chance to tell him." Another crushing blow. "I guess Hiccup will die—" a final stroke knocked the axe from her hand, "—alone, never knowing you loved him back." His sword was to her throat. "And tell me, dear girl, you don't regret never telling him."

"I…" Astrid looked around wildly for something, anything to get herself out of this mess.

"Your life, girl, is filled with _almosts._ You _almost_ beat me. You _almost_ saved Hiccup. You _almost_ told him how you feel. But you didn't."

Astrid shook her head in denial. No. _No._

But Viggo was right.

She had _almost_ known something was wrong the day Hiccup was poisoned. She had _almost_ lost him. She had _almost_ stayed sensible and rational. She had _almost_ gotten the cure, had _almost_ beaten Viggo, and had _almost_ saved his life.

She had _almost_ told him she loved him.

And how different would this situation be if she had turned _almost_ into _always_?

It was the _almosts_ that would kill you in the end, Astrid thought.

And here she was, about to meet her end at Viggo's hand.

She saw Viggo draw his sword back for a killing blow.

She closed her eyes and prepared herself for the pain.

…

But it never came.

When Astrid opened her eyes, she saw Viggo stiffen, as if someone had a knife to his back. Then she realized someone _did,_ and that someone was Hiccup, looking pale and wan.

Viggo dropped his sword and slowly turned around to face his enemy.

Astrid bent down to grab her axe where it had fallen. She was going to kill that boy later for following her, but right now… She was just glad to see his face.

"Your fatal flaw, Viggo?" Hiccup spoke, so softly Astrid had to strain her ears to hear him. "Your pride in thinking you know everything about everyone. But you don't understand love. She's never had to say it to me because actions speak louder than words, Viggo, and she's told me every day." His dagger slid into Viggo's stomach and the Dragon Hunter doubled over in pain. Viggo fell to the ground.

"You…" Viggo's shocked expression turned to a smug smile. "Well done, Hiccup, well done. I didn't count on _you_ coming here."

Hiccup staggered over, dagger falling to the ground beside him. "Astrid…" he whispered in pain and reached out to her.

"I have it!" Astrid frantically fumbled with the button to her pocket.

"But _you_ didn't count on _Ryker_ being here." Viggo almost shouted the word _Ryker,_ calling for his brother. "And, to let you know…." His voice faded until he went silent, falling unconscious.

His brother pushed through the canvas and into the tent.

Astrid finally pulled the vial out and passed it to Hiccup, hands shaking. "Here. Now let's go!" She pulled his arm around her shoulder and tried to guide him over to the fold in the tent she had slipped in.

But Hiccup was barely conscious. Astrid was about to pick him up and carry him the rest of the way when she was yanked back by an unseen force—one she assumed was Ryker—and was torn away from Hiccup. He collapsed to the ground, the vial rolling out of his hand.

"No!" she screamed, thrashing in her captor's grip.

Her axe lay next to a dazed Hiccup.

Astrid could practically hear Viggo laughing already.

Ryker passed Astrid to another guard who bound her hands behind her back. Ryker ran to his brother's side, examined the damage, and stood up.

"You go get the healer," he ordered a guard. "And you, put her in one of the cages."  
He walked over where Hiccup had fallen. He picked up the small vial and examined it carefully.

 _No._

This couldn't be happening.

Hiccup _always_ won. Hiccup was _never_ defeated.

Hiccup didn't move. Astrid watched in grim horror as Ryker kicked the scrawny boy in the side and her friend cried out in pain.

Hiccup was _always_ okay.

"You'll pay for this," Ryker hissed at Hiccup.

Hiccup was _never_ beaten.

Astrid was pulled back, kicking and screaming, out of the tent.

Hiccup had fallen.

As soon as she lost sight of him, her shoulders fell and she slumped, defeated.

She had _almost_ saved him.

Almost.

But instead, Hiccup had fallen. And Astrid stood alone.

 **Cliffhanger! MWAHAHAHAHA! Please don't kill me. *hides in corner* but I promise I'll have the next chapter up ASAP. Tennis just started though, so I have less time to write… But I'll try. I swear.**

 **Do you think this chapter happened fast? I feel kinda like it did. But… I sorta like it? Maybe? I'm not to sure yet. Hm. Tell me what you think, I'd like to know! :D**

 **-bananablight**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey fellow Hooligans! Wazzup? I've been having a blast, writing this chapter. I wanted it done yesterday and write seven today, but I had tennis practice and an all day forensics tournament yesterday. Yeah. :/**

 **But anyway, I have chapter 6 now for y'all, and I think this is possibly the longest one? I'm not entirely sure.**

 **I quoted RTTE Maces and Talons part II a lot. At least, when Hiccup is playing Maces and Talons.**

 **Shoutouts!**

 **AquaticDragon: Because I'm evil like that... mwahahaha! I wasn't to sure about the title when I named it that, but I like it now. :)**

 **Flopi216: She** ** _almost_** **saved him... I see what you did there ;) Well, here's the next chapter!**

 **midnightsky0612: I love how all you say is omg. like, nothing else needs to be said, right? :)**

 **Azriel Night Seinera: I'm glad you found it! Sorry it ended there. I'm updating whenever I can... :) Thanks!**

 **AvaniAcrux: We'll see what happens. I'm thinking of making the end pretty bad... I don't know. I think it would be cool, but I'd have to do a sequel. But they'll eventually get out of it. (Eventually.) :) Here's chapter 6 for you! Enjoy! :D**

 **wikelia: Is Viggo dead? *cue evil laugh here* :D**

 **Shepshesa8: Glad to hear it! Enjoy this chapter! :D**

 **Foxxlight: I like your username. And thanks! :)**

 **mel: Thank you sooooo much! I'm glad to hear it! :D**

 **Jo: I like it too. I try to portray it physically often, but at this point I want him to still be able to play Maces and Talons with the Hunters. Of course, if he ever tried to fight back, he'd probably faint, so... Thank you! :D**

 **DragonQueen3721: RA reference... At the end of** ** _The Burning Bridge,_** **as Will is being taken away by Skandians, Halt calls out to him on the boat, but the boat's too far away. And then it's just Halt, and it says**

 ** _And his lips still moved, in a silent promise only he could hear._**

 **or something along those lines. It's not a direct reference, I just took the idea from it. :) It's not wrong to think that at all! Thank you! :D**

 **1 Fan: I'm glad you like the cliffhanger! Here's some more! :)**

 **summergirl404: One word back... You're amazing. (I lied. That was two words... ;) but really. Thank you. :D**

 **(Sorry for any typos. I didn't proofread it twice like I usually do.) I hope you guys like this chapter! I had to post it twice due to a format issue, so sorry if you got two emails...**

Astrid slammed her fist against the bars of the dragon cage the Hunters were keeping her in. She struck it again and again until her knuckles were cut and bleeding.

She had been _so close._

Astrid had the vial in her hand, Hiccup was holding it, and then Ryker came.

She had _almost_ saved Hiccup.

Astrid punched the bar repeatedly, not caring that her hands were bleeding.

She had _almost_ beaten Viggo.

Another blow.

 _It was the almosts that would kill you in the end._

Astrid clipped the edge of the bar.

She had gotten them into a huge mess she didn't think she'd be able to clean up.

A final blow emitted a sharp _crack!_ and Astrid pulled her hand back, gasping in pain. She examined her fingers carefully. She was bleeding at the knuckles and two of her fingers were broken.

Fantastic. She had gotten herself into this pathetically sad situation and now had a broken hand to top it all off.

But it wasn't that big of a deal, she decided, because Hiccup and Astrid had much bigger problems on their hands. But it would still be annoying. It would make holding an axe much harder, nonetheless wielding one.

Astrid always seemed to do this, didn't she? Lose her temper and do something rash that caused more harm than good.

 _I guess fatal flaws are called_ fatal _for a reason,_ Astrid considered.

Her thoughts flew out of her mind, however, when the door to the cage opened and Hiccup stumbled inside. Astrid caught him as he nearly fell to the ground, wincing in pain from the pressure on her broken fingers.

"Whoa!" she exclaimed. "You okay?" Then she mentally slapped herself as she realized _of course he was not okay_.

"Yeah," Hiccup breathed, pushing himself off of her and brushing himself off. Then he staggered, holding his head. "Gah."

"Hiccup!" Astrid exclaimed. She grabbed his arm and helped him sit down on the ground. "What'd they do to you?"

He sighed and leaned against the cage's bars. "Ryker's mad."

"I could tell," Astrid remarked. "But what—"

Hiccup closed his eyes and leaned his head back. "Please Astrid, I don't really want to talk about it right now,"

Astrid bit her lip. "Okay."

In all the time she'd known Hiccup, he'd never straight out told her he didn't want to talk. She knew he was in pain, but it still hurt all the same.

He didn't open his eyes. "What happened to your hands?"

Astrid looked down at her bloody fingers. "Nothing." She flipped her hands over to cover the scrapes and cuts.

Hiccup opened his eyes. They took longer than they should have to focus. "Astrid."

Astrid didn't reply.

"What happened to your hands?"

After a long pause, she finally relented. "I lost my temper."

"Astrid." He reached out and gently flipped her hands over. After examining her fingers for a moment, he sighed and dropped them back into her lap. Then he leaned back into his previous position, eyes closed and head against the wall.

"I…" Astrid hesitated. "I'm sorry, Hiccup."

"For what?" he asked.

"For getting us into this mess, for losing my temper and allowing all this—" she waved her hands in the air—"to happen."

"You have nothing to apologize for, Astrid," Hiccup answered.

"But—"

"I would have done the exact same thing if our roles were reversed."

Astrid froze. "Oh."

There was a long pause filled with tension as Astrid thought of all the unsaid things between them.

"Did you mean it?" she eventually asked.

"What?"

"Did you mean it?" she repeated. "What you said back there?"

Hiccup sat up and studied her. She wished she could tell what he was thinking, but she was unable to read him.

Astrid thought the world would have to turn upside down for her to not be able to read Hiccup.

Then again, she considered, the world _had_ turned upside down when he was poisoned and nearly died in her arms.

"Of course I did, Astrid."

Astrid sucked in a breath.

Hiccup moved as if to give her a kiss.

Astrid leaned toward him slightly.

But at the last second, just before their lips touched, Hiccup pulled away abruptly, blushing.

"Sorry," he said, turning away from her. "That was—"

But then Astrid interrupted him, pulling him toward her and pressing her lips against his.

His skin was hot and feverish, but Astrid didn't care.

They were _together._

The whole world faded until it was just the two of them.

And when she finally pulled away, Hiccup no longer knew whether the dizziness was from the poison or the kiss.

* * *

The next morning, Heather paced in front of the Clubhouse. Windshear stood off to the side, saddled and ready to go.

Fishlegs was ready next. He showed up with Meatlug and all the food supplies.

"Where is everyone?" he asked, looking around. "I'm not early, am I?"

Heather shook her head. "No. They're just late."

Then Snotlout landed Hookfang next to Meatlug. "Who's ready to go beat the Hunters so hard they look like yak dung in a boar pit?"

Barf and Belch landed next. The twins dismounted.

"Okay everyone, we need to get this cure and find Astrid and Hiccup. So we need a plan. We can't just fly in, dragons blazing. Viggo will expect that. Any ideas?" Heather asked.

Silence.

"Really? No ideas at all? Fishlegs?"

He shook his head. "I'd tell you if I had an idea that would actually work," Fishlegs told Heather.

She turned. "Snotlout?"

Snotlout paused before speaking. "Why can't we go in, dragons blazing? Viggo would expect us to expect him expecting that from us. So he wouldn't expect it. Right?"

Ruffnut stared at Snotlout. "Too many 'expected's in that sentence. I don't even know what you said."

"We can't do that," Heather started, "because if we did, we'd be shot down almost immediately. The Hunters will be on the lookout for dragons now more than ever." She turned to the twins. "You got anything?"

Tuffnut smiled. "I'm glad you asked. Let me show you…" he pulled a bag off of Barf's saddle.

"The SCWOD!" Ruffnut shouted when Tuffnut opened the bag.

Nothing happened. The Chicken squawked.

"Uh, what is a SCWOD?" Snotlout asked.

"Very good question, Snotlout," Tuffnut remarked. "It stands for—"

"SPONTANEOUSLY COMBUSTING WEAPON OF DESTRUCTION!" the twins shouted together. The Chicken flapped its wings.

Heather, Fishlegs, and Snotlout stared at the twins, all three with one eyebrow raised.

"What?" Tuffnut asked. "You haven't even seen what it does yet!"

"What does it do, then?" Fishlegs asked.

"It spontaneously combusts and destroys stuff," Ruffnut said, pulling a circular object out of the bag. She held it up for everyone to see. It was wooden, round, and had a hole in the top.

"This hole is where we put the Monstrous Nightmare gel," Tuffnut explained, "and this is where your dragon lights it. Then you'd throw it away from you and as soon as the wood is burned through, it explodes!"

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Ruffnut asked.

Blank stares.

"Sorry to rain on your dragon, guys, but we could just shoot at the enemy with our dragons. That's a horrible idea," Snotlout said.

"But you can use them to—" Tuffnut started, but Snotlout cut him off.

"Why don't we come up with a plan… as we go along?" he asked.

Heather considered this for a moment, then nodded. "Sounds like we'll have to do that."

"Then let's go!" Snotlout shouted.

* * *

The creaking of the cage door opening woke Hiccup from his sleep. He sat up groggily, hand to his head.

Astrid was sitting in front of him, glaring at whoever opened the door.

"Brother!" Dagur yelled. "How are you? Having fun yet?"

Hiccup struggled to stand. "How many times do I have to say, Dagur, I'm not your brother?" Astrid helped him up.

"Ryker wants to see you. Both of you. There's a little… surprise waiting," Dagur said. He tied Astrid's hands behind her back and held her at swordpoint. A guard grabbed ahold of Hiccup's arm and dragged him next to the Berserker Chief.

"Oh, I'm so excited," Dagur ranted. "I can't wait to see your faces when you see."

Hiccup exchanged a glance with Astrid. That didn't sound good.

Dagur pushed Astrid through the tent entrance, Hiccup following closely behind.

He froze.

Viggo was there, sitting at the table with a Maces and Talons board in front of him.

"Viggo?" Hiccup stuttered. "How? I—"

"Hiccup," Viggo interrupted. "You really don't know how to kill someone, do you?"

"But… How?" Hiccup asked.

"Oh, you didn't leave me without harm, for sure, but you didn't manage to kill me. You didn't hit any organs. If I had died, it would've been from blood loss or infection." Viggo smiled smugly. "But the game continues, doesn't it?" He gestured to the board in front of him, "Come, sit."

Hiccup saw no other option to do as he was told. He really didn't want to play, however, because he had a horrible headache and his stomach was painfully spasming.

At least, that's what he told himself.

Really, he was afraid of being beaten again, of Viggo outsmarting him once more. He honestly doubted that he would ever win against Viggo.

But instead of objecting, he walked over slowly and sat in one of the two chairs Viggo had provided.

"Here's the deal. You win, I let her—" Viggo pointed to Astrid, who was now in the other chair— "go. I win, and, well, nothing changes." Viggo leaned back. "I'll let you start."

Hiccup and Astrid exchanged a glance. The sight of the bottle containing the antidote on the table next to Viggo hadn't been lost on either of them.

Astrid gave Hiccup a questioning look, as if to ask, _Should I go for it?_

Hiccup responded with an almost imperceptible shake of his head. _No._

He knew the only reason the vial was there was to distract the riders from the game in front of them. It was another one of Viggo's strategies to win.

So Hiccup picked up a piece and moved it, ignoring Viggo's complacent smile and Dagur's deranged glee in watching the game.

"Interesting move, Hiccup. I wonder what you'll do… with this." Viggo moved one of his hunters into position to attack one of Hiccup's hunters.

Astrid watched, interested, over Hiccup's shoulder.

"Hm. Now, if I move my long ship here, I can get rid of that hunter, but you can harm my ship in return. So I'm going to do this," Hiccup said, reaching over and moving another hunter. "Two hunters cannot be attacked by one if the one doesn't carry an axe."

"Interesting," Viggo murmured. He moved another piece to counter Hiccup's move. "And that?"

Hiccup thoughtfully studied the board. After a moment, he picked up both hunters and replaced them with the traitor. "There," he said. "Now they're both out of danger and you gain nothing."

Hiccup looked up at Viggo. He seemed puzzled by Hiccup's move, as though doing that had never even struck him as a possibility.

"You can't run forever," he said, after a minute of consideration. "I'm going to beat you unless you sacrifice some pieces."

"Not happening," Hiccup replied.

"You think of them as you and your precious riders," Viggo declared, eyes narrowed. "And that is your flaw. You are unwilling to give any of them up for the greater good on your side."

"Why would I give them up, Viggo?" Hiccup asked tiredly. "I don't need to in order to make progress."

"But it would take you much less time if you did sacrifice them. And time, Hiccup Haddock, is something that you do not have. Pieces, as with people, are expendable. A player must be willing to sacrifice all his pieces if needed for victory. Every one. None are irreplaceable."

Hiccup shook his head. "Not true."

Hours later, the game was still going on. Finally Viggo set one of his pieces down on the board. Hiccup closed his eyes in defeat.

"Checkmate," Viggo declared. "Game over."

Hiccup looked at Viggo warily.

Viggo held Hiccup's gaze, a satisfied smile growing on his face.

Then he abruptly turned to look at Astrid, who was studying the two enemies intently.

"Care for a round, milady?" he asked mockingly.

"Don't talk to her like that," Hiccup growled.

Viggo tilted his head. "Oh, I'm sorry. Let's play a round, Astrid."

Hiccup bit his lip, but said nothing.

Viggo gave Dagur a signal and Dagur untied Astrid's hands.

"Your move," he said, gesturing to the board. "You win, you get the antidote for Hiccup."

Astrid studied the board, then carefully moved her King's ship.

Viggo smiled when he saw her bleeding and broken fingers, a fact not lost on Hiccup.

About two minutes later, Viggo placed a piece down on the board. "Checkmate."

Astrid looked confused. "But… My hunters… The traitor…"

"It's checkmate, Astrid," Hiccup muttered softly, staring at the board. His narrowed eyes flicked up to meet Viggo's. "What are you playing at?"

Viggo smiled again and stood up. He winced in pain but covered the expression quickly, so fast Hiccup almost thought he imagined it.

"Take them back to the dragon cell." And like that, they were dismissed.

When the door slammed shut behind them, Hiccup released a pent-up breath and sat on the floor, hard. Astrid sat next to him.

"It was all a distraction," he said. "The antidote, the prizes, Dagur."

Astrid nodded.

Hiccup snickered, but the sound had no mirth to it. "And I couldn't even kill him."

Astrid put her hand on his shoulder. "No, it's not like that—"

"That's exactly what it's like, Astrid! All this is to prove that I _can't beat him!_ I had the perfect chance, I almost killed him; he should have died, but I didn't. I couldn't because I'm not _good enough._ "

"Stop it."

Hiccup looked up at her. "What?"

" _Stop it."_

"Stop what?"

"All… this!" Astrid exclaimed, gesturing to him.

"You just gestured to all of me," Hiccup said dryly.

"The only reason Viggo is beating you, Hiccup, is because you keep telling yourself he will. That's the _only_ reason!"

Hiccup snorted. "And how would you know?" he challenged.

"Because I watched that entire game, Hiccup!" Astrid argued. "You almost had him! But you were so distracted by the thought of _him_ beating _you_ that you lost."

Hiccup sighed. "Astrid, it's not that simple."

"Oh, yes it is, Hiccup. It truly is."

Hiccup looked at the dirt.

"Look. I know you can beat him," Astrid encouraged. "You just need to convince yourself."

There was a long break in the conversation. The sun had begun to set when Astrid said that.

The sun had finished sinking below the horizon when Hiccup finally replied.

"Thanks, Astrid."

"Always, Hiccup."

 **So what'd you think? The first half of the story was centered around** ** _almost,_** **the second half will be** ** _always._** **Kinda cheesy, right? Ha. I like cheesy sometimes.**

 **I hope y'all liked it!**

 **Tell me what you think!**

 **-bananablight**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey Hooligans!**

 **Also, Happy Birthday to Hiccup! (It's February 29!)**

 **So, this chapter...**

 **Well, you tell me. Some Hiccstrid. Okay, I lied. A** ** _lot_** **of Hiccstrid.**

 **Anyway... Shoutouts!**

 **Sofia: Please don't explode! Then you won't get to read the next chapter! ;)**

 **midnightsky0612: I agree. Here's more of that fluff though! :D**

 **AvaniAcrux: I've always liked the idea of a chess-like game being the basis for a story. Not much action this chapter, but definitely Hiccstrid. Action will come next chapter. :)**

 **Flopi216: It really is a pity. Maybe they won't lose this time? I don't know yet... ;)**

 **DragonQueen3721: Haha! It was sort of subtle, but not really. It fit the situation pretty well, so don't beat yourself up too hard about it ;)**

 **Enjoy!**

Heather yawned as she sat up.

Then she jolted to her feet.

Nine days.

Heather thought of everything she needed to do; she still needed to write Stoick, and after a moment of thinking, decided the riders were going to arrive at Viggo's island a few hours after midday.

She just hoped they got there in time.

Heather pulled out a charcoal pencil and some parchment. She quickly scrawled a message down, read over it, then went off to get Sharpshot.

After that was over with and she returned to the rider's camp, Heather noticed everyone else was awake.

"Alright. We should be arriving at Viggo's base today. We need a plan to fly in unnoticed," she said, hands on her hips.

Fishlegs nodded. "Well, you know the base better than any of us. Do you have any ideas?"

Heather thought for a moment, then nodded. "Yeah. The eastern side has only one watchtower. It's manned by one man, who would pull a cord in the tower. It rings a bell in the main camp, as a nearly silent way to warn the Hunters without any intruders noticing."

"So," Snotlout started, "if we somehow can disable the watchman, we'd be able to approach from the east side."

"Yes." Heather thought for a second. "I know the Hunters only send a signal if there's a threat, like a lot of dragons or an armada. They wouldn't send a signal if, say, only one dragon appeared? But we'd have to make sure that one dragon didn't seem to have a rider. And it can't be me or Windshear, because they'd recognize us."

"I'll go," Snotlout volunteered, stepping forward.

Heather nodded. "Good. Now, how will you take care of the watchman without him knowing you're here?"

Ruffnut and Tuffnut smiled at each other and interrupted. "Now, I think that's where _we_ come in. Step aside, amateur pranksters." Tuffnut said, pushing Fishlegs out of the way.

"What do you have in mind?" Heather asked.

Ruffnut maniacally held up a wooden ball with a hole in the top.

"You're kidding," Snotlout incredulously spluttered.

The twins shook their heads.

"Great," he muttered under his breath. "Just great."

* * *

The sun was just rising over Viggo's base when the Dragon Hunter summoned Astrid. Ryker had grabbed the girl and dragged her to Viggo.

When he set her down, hard, into a chair, she looked over the table. The Maces and Talons board was gone, and the Dragoneye sat next to the antidote in front of Viggo.

Viggo started at her across the table. Astrid crossed her arms and glared back.

"Whatever it is you want," Astrid spat, "I'm not giving it to you."

Viggo chuckled. "Ah, Astrid. Always straight to the point. I guess you're the opposite of Hiccup's concise, persuasive, carefully thought mannerisms. You're more abrasive and rash."

Astrid glared.

"What I have," Viggo casually said, shifting in his seat, "is a proposition for you."

Astrid raised an eyebrow. "Why'd I accept anything from you, after all you've done?"

Viggo laughed again. "Because, this offer just may save Hiccup's life."

Astrid uncrossed her arms and leaned over, immediately interested.

Viggo smiled. "I am willing to give you the antidote," he said, fingering the vial, "if you give me the location of the other lenses to the Dragoneye," he stated.

Astrid leaned back, considering.

"Think about it. Are a few lenses to an object you no longer have worth his life?" Viggo prompted.

Astrid's narrowed eyes were searching Viggo's face.

She was about to say yes, she'd do anything to save Hiccup, but then she realized, that was _exactly_ what Viggo wanted her to do. She could tell he thought she would do it, because, really, what were a few lenses to her when HIccup's life was on the line?

But… she hesitated.

She thought about Hiccup and what he'd do in this situation. Like Viggo said, he was the incisive to her impulsive.

The dragons.

She knew Hiccup would say the dragons were more important than him.

Viggo wanted the lenses so he could capture and kill all the dragons, and if he had them he very well could do it.

And with the lenses and their dragon's weaknesses exploited, what reason would Viggo have to keep herself and Hiccup alive?

After no reply from Astrid, Viggo sighed. "I suppose I'll let you think it over. Just know this, after day three, the poison's effect increases in intensity. After day five, the seizures start. So make your choice carefully, Astrid."

Then Ryker escorted her back to the cage.

When she reentered, Hiccup looked up at her lethargically. "Where've you been?" he asked casually.

She shrugged. "Oh, the usual. Just taking a stroll down to visit our favorite enemy."

Hiccup snickered. "What did he want?"

Astrid shrugged again. "The location of our Dragoneye lenses for the antidote."

Hiccup sat up sharply. "Did he get them?" he panted.

Then Astrid realized why he was being so casual; he was sweating like crazy and winced slightly every few seconds. His arm was wrapped around his midsection, his other hand clenched so tightly his knuckles were white. The circles around his eyes were even darker, if that was possible.

He was getting worse.

And he didn't want Astrid to know.

"No…" she trailed off. "Are you okay?" she asked, rushing to his side. "Viggo told me to think about it, so if we need to—"

"No," Hiccup said. He winced again, then smiled at her. "I'm fine. "

Astrid was doubtful. "Are you?"

Hiccup laughed, but it sounded forced and humorless. "Yeah! I'm always fine. I'm the king of fine. Nevermind, scratch that. That's an awful title."

"Hiccup?" Astrid was getting worried. She put her hand to his forehead. His skin was hot to her touch.

"I don't want you to make that deal—" he started, but then suddenly turned to the other side and vomited.

"Ah…" Astrid said. She patted his back.

After he finished, Hiccup turned back to her sluggishly, his eyes unfocused. "I don't—"

Then his eyes rolled back into his head and he fell back, unconscious.

"Hiccup!" Astrid exclaimed. "What?"

 _After three days the effect increases in intensity._

Oh no.

 _Oh no._

She clumsily grappled for his wrist. She felt his pulse.

 _Boom-boom. Boom-boom. Boom-boom._

Astrid breathed a sigh of relief.

Then she muttered a curse under her breath.

 _Viggo_.

That crafty, shrewd, good-for-nothing know-it-all.

Astrid looked down at her broken fingers, decided she didn't care, and punched one of the bars again.

He _knew_ this would happen and he used it against her.

Astrid let out a cry of frustration and began to pace.

He _knew_ this would happen and brought up a deal as soon as he knew Astrid would be desperate—and after what just happened, she was _desperate_ — and used it against her.

Astrid felt like a cornered animal. She couldn't run away because Hiccup wouldn't be able to go with her, she wasn't able to fight back without Hiccup _dying_ —actually _dying_ —and she couldn't freeze, either, because if she froze Viggo would swoop in and it would be _game over._

She was impossibly stuck.

She could tell Viggo where the lenses were. Then Hiccup would be alive, but the dragons would be in danger of extinction. And then the Dragon Riders would have no way to fight back. But if she didn't… Then Hiccup would _die_ and she couldn't let that happen.

She glanced back at Hiccup.

She looked at her hands.

So she'd just have to fake it till she made it. Pretend to let Viggo have the lenses, but somehow— _somehow_ — stop him before Viggo could go to retrieve them.

She said a prayer that Heather was on the way with the other riders.

Then she walked to the cage door and called out.

"Ryker? Dagur? I need to talk to Viggo."

* * *

Stoick was walking through Berk with Gobber, heading to the Great Hall when Sharpshot landed in front of him. The little dragon roared and shook its wings.

The two men stared at the dragon for a moment, smiling.

"Looks like Hiccup finally got around to writing us like he promised," Gobber said.

"Aye," Stoick answered. He leaned over and pulled the letter off of the Terror's leg. "I'm glad he finally did it. I was starting to worry," he said.

His smile faded as soon as he read the first lines.

 _Stoick,_

 _Forgive me if I don't waste time with the pleasantries. I don't have much time for writing a letter right now._

 _In short, Viggo attacked the Edge and Hiccup was poisoned. Astrid and Hiccup are MIA, we are unsure if they're captured, lost, or… Well, you know what else. It's also a possibility we unknowingly passed each other._

 _Anyway, we figured you should be aware. The rest of the riders and I are going to Viggo's base to find out what we can, do what we can._

 _We'll send word to Berk when we find them._

 _Regards,_

 _Heather_

"Stoick? What is it?" Gobber asked, unsure of what was wrong with his friend.

Stoick passed the letter to Gobber.

Gobber's eyes widened when he read the letter.

"But…" he started.

"Prepare the fleet," Stoick ordered.

"But…" Gobber repeated. "Do you even know where Viggo's base is?"

Stoick nodded. "Hiccup told me about it before. Now prepare the fleet."

As Stoick walked away to get his axe, he said, so quietly Gobber barely heard it, "We're going to find my son."

* * *

Astrid gripped the small bottle tightly in her undamaged hand.

 _Loosen up, Astrid,_ she told herself. _Don't hold it so tightly you break it._

She tried to relax, but she just _couldn't_ —not when her world was crashing down.

At least she had solved one problem.

She rushed to Hiccup's prone form as soon as she was escorted back to the cage. It hadn't taken long for somebody to hear her calls… Viggo must have known what decision she'd make and placed Dagur in wait outside the cell.

And that made her _furious._

Because Viggo had put her in an impossible situation and he knew that.

She uncapped the vial and poured it into Hiccup's mouth.

He had started shaking when she was gone. She gripped his clammy hand with her broken one as she held his jaw shut.

"Come on," she muttered. "Swallow."

He did, and seconds later, the shaking stopped.

Minutes later, his temperature had gone down.

Astrid released a breath she didn't even know she'd been holding.

Sooner or later, Hiccup's eyes opened and his eyes focused on her.

"Astrid?" he asked. He sat up slowly, rubbing his eyes. "What happened?"

Then he jerked up, wide eyes right on hers.

"No," he whispered. "Astrid."

Astrid dropped her gaze.

"Astrid! No!" Hiccup stood up. "I told you I didn't want you to!"

"I'm not sorry, Hiccup!" she exclaimed.

"But you shouldn't have done it, nonetheless. Now _all_ the dragons are in danger."

"They don't—" Astrid started, but Hiccup cut her off.

"And we can't do a thing about it!" He threw his hands in the air. "Why?" he asked quietly.

After no answer from Astrid, he repeated it. "Why?"

Astrid hesitated. "I couldn't watch you die," she whispered.

Hiccup stopped his troubled pacing. He turned back to her, but didn't say a thing.

"We were trapped, Hiccup, either way. I could've let you die and keep the lenses safe, or I could keep you alive and well and let Viggo get the lenses. Your life is more important."

Hiccup sighed. "You should've talked to me."

"Well, I would have, but you were sort of _vomiting_ and _unconscious,"_ Astrid shot back. "Look, we still have time. Ryker was setting up a Maces and Talons board when I went in. I'm sure Viggo will want to play with you again to prove he's totally beaten us. And I know how long you two can play."

"So we just stall?" Hiccup asked. "And then he goes and get the lenses, finds our dragons and kills them?"

"No." Astrid shook her head. "The other riders are on their way here right now."

Hiccup stopped his pacing. "What? How do you know?"

Astrid didn't, not for sure, but she had to hope. "I left instructions with Heather. If she followed them, which I know she has, she should be here sometime after noon."

Hiccup made his classic 'thinking pose,' as Astrid called it, and then said, "But I'd have to keep the game going for over seven hours, Astrid. I don't know if I can do that."

"You can, Hiccup. Do you know how long that last game was?"

Hiccup shook his head. "I was just trying to not pass out."

"Exactly. It was over four hours, Hiccup. Viggo would probably allow a break after a few hours, so that buys us some extra time. Look. You played for four hours just trying not to faint, and this time you don't have to worry about that." Astrid put her hand on his shoulder. "I know you can do it."

Hiccup met her eyes. After studying them for a minute, he smiled.

Astrid smiled back.

"Of course," Hiccup started, breaking her gaze and pacing again, "All this hinges on Heather being here, and Viggo actually challenging me to a game. Otherwise…"

"Some things are best left unsaid," Astrid said.

"Yeah."

There was a pause in the conversation.

Then Hiccup saw Dagur approaching the pair of riders, smiled at Astrid again, then leaned over and punched her.

"That's for getting the antidote," he said playfully.

Then he pulled her close and gave her a quick kiss. "And that's for everything else," he finished.

Astrid rubbed her arm. "You punch like a girl," she remarked.

Hiccup snorted. "Well, with the girl I know, that's a compliment."

Astrid laughed. "And don't you forget it."

Then Hiccup glanced at Dagur, who now had almost reached the two. "Out of the frying pan and into the fire," he muttered.

Astrid nodded. "Good luck," she said, as Dagur called Hiccup over. "Though I know you won't need it!"

Hiccup rolled his eyes as Dagur tied his hands behind his back, pulling the ropes extremely tight around his wrists.

"You do realize we're going about forty feet and then you have to untie that?" Hiccup dryly remarked.

Dagur sighed. "And here I thought I'd be free of your stupid sarcasm." He rolled his eyes.

"Ah, never," Hiccup answered, and winked at Astrid. "But it's amazing how just a little bit of antidote can activate sass like that.

Dagur dragged Hiccup alongside him into Viggo's tent.

Hiccup was shoved down into a chair on the opposite side of the table.

He looked up at Viggo and then stared down at the board.

Hiccup started off by moving his chief.

Viggo looked down, reaching out to move a piece in response.

 _And so the game begins._

 **Sorry for any mistakes... Didn't proofread twice like usual. But anyway...**

 **If you got the Doctor Who reference, brownie points! :D**

 **Tell me what you think.**

 **-bananablight**


	8. Chapter 8

**What's up, my homies?**

 **Sorry this chapter took a while. I've been crazy busy (between celebrating birthdays, tennis matches, school, and homework) and haven't had much time to write.**

 **But I have chapter eight now, right?**

 **Shoutouts:**

 **Wikelia: I'm sure he will :)**

 **AquaticDragon: Aw, that's a shame. :/ But thank you!**

 **AvaniAcrux: I will too. It's fun to see Astrid's responses to it. :D**

 **Arathelightningqueen: I agree! I like the idea… Of course, they aren't very sophisticated bombs, but… :) I love the books! I just got ALL OF THEM for my birthday and they're amazing! Thanks for reading! :D**

 **Jo: No tricks (yet!) Viggo sort of knows about backup. You'll see. :)**

 **mul: Thank you! :D**

 **Flopi216: I guess you just have to read this chapter… ;)**

 **midnightsky0612: Oh, they've begun! :D**

 **Azriel Night Seinera: It goes on a little bit more… I hope you like it!**

 **Rose Haddock twin to Hiccup: I'm glad you love it!**

 **1 Fan: Here you go! :D**

 **Enjoy the chapter, peeps!**

Astrid paced back and forth.

 _I'm making a habit of this, aren't I?_ she thought as she stepped furiously through the cage.

She tried to think of some way to get out of the metal structure holding her prisoner.

 _Stormfly._

Astrid cupped her hands around her mouth and performed the Nadder call.

Man, it had been a long time since she'd even thought about her dragon.

But then again, her life had basically just been _Hiccup is dying_ and _Viggo is dead_ and _Viggo isn't dead_ and _Dagur is still deranged_ and _Viggo wants to play Maces and Talons_ and _Hiccup is_ dying.

She hadn't had much time to think about Stormfly. But now, as she paced furiously, she hoped her dragon hadn't been caught by the hunters.

 _No,_ she thought with some relief. _If she had, Viggo would have bragged about it like the insane person he is._

Astrid turned as she heard the soft _whump_! of Stormfly setting down behind the cage, blocked from view by a tree.

"Hey girl," Astrid said, reaching out. Stormfly cawed at her rider and moved closer.

Astrid grabbed the bag off of Stormfly's saddle and poured out the contents. A small sack of basic medical supplies, a waterskin, an extra blanket, a very specific broken game piece… And a dagger.

More specifically, Viggo's dagger.

She examined the blade for a moment, running her finger down the edge of the blade. It was dull now, but it would serve its purpose.

She moved over and threaded her arms through the bars to the door. Then she used her uninjured hand to push the dagger through the lock.

After several minutes, she heard the first of three satisfying _clicks!_

Astrid continued to slowly work the dagger through the lock's tumblers, and then slowly turned the weapon to the left. (She was working backwards, of course.) The door creaked open and she crept outside.

She pulled a parchment out of a saddle bag and scrawled a quick message on it. Then she ran into the woods to find a Terrible Terror.

 _Time to find Heather, make a plan, and perform the craziest rescue mission ever: seven riders against hundreds of soldiers._

* * *

Meanwhile, Snotlout was getting some good practice for single-handedly taking out an entire watchtower.

He had stripped Hookfang of his saddle and mounted the Monstrous Nightmare bareback, taking with him only his sword, helmet, and a few SCWOD's.

That really was a terrible name, he thought to himself.

Anyways, he filled two of the SCWOD's with Monstrous Nightmare gel from Hookfang. Then he had Hookfang fly over to the watchtower, with Snotlout pressed tightly to his dragon's back.

Riding was much harder and uncomfortable without a saddle, he considered.

When the watchtower came into view, he prayed to Loki the watchman wouldn't see him. As far as he knew, he hadn't been spotted on Hookfang's back. When Hookfang flew over the tower, out of sight of anyone on lookout, he landed lightly on the watchtower.

Snotlout shook his head in wonderment. Somehow the twins had convinced him to use their stupid Stupidly Combusting Whatevers of Dull-wittedness.

He would have laughed at the situation if all of their lives weren't on the line of his plan going undetected.

Instead he shrugged and had Hookfang light the small wooden ball. Then he reached over the tower's roof, tossed the ball in the window, and waited.

After a loud, but not _too_ loud _boom!_ Snotlout peered into the smoking window.

The guard was lying on the floor, unconscious.

 _Wow,_ Snotlout thought, studying the SCWOD with a newfound respect. _This thing wasn't a half-bad idea._

He smiled to himself and signaled for Hookfang to light the second SCWOD and then lobbed it as hard as he could away from him to signal the other riders.

Snotlout smiled again as he thought of just how mad this entire mission would make Viggo.

* * *

Hiccup stared down at the board in front of him.

Viggo sipped some wine from a goblet as he studied Hiccup's face.

Hiccup reached out to move his blacksmith piece over three spaces, but before he could finish the movement, Viggo spoke.

"You really should just cede the game, Hiccup. You can't win."

Hiccup scoffed. "Like that's happening."

Viggo raised an eyebrow. "And why is that?"

Hiccup finally looked up at Viggo. "Someone needs to prove they can beat you. So I will."

This time, it was Viggo's turn to laugh. "I don't think so, Hiccup. I've beaten you numerous times before, yet you haven't defeated me. What makes you think now is any different?"

Hiccup looked back down at the board. Why _was_ this time different? He and Viggo had gone toe-to-toe many times, and deep down, Hiccup had always known he would lose. But now…. something was different. Something told Hiccup that he had a chance of winning, but he couldn't quite place the feeling.

Hiccup placed his piece down on the board. "Your move," he said, looking up.

Viggo met Hiccup's gaze and studied the younger man's face. "We've been playing for several hours. A break?" he asked.

Hiccup didn't answer.

"I'll take that as a yes," Viggo said. Then he leaned back in his chair, eyes analyzing Hiccup's expression. "You didn't answer my question. What makes you think something will change now?"

At no reply from Hiccup, Viggo sighed and drank from his cup. "Ah, but where are my manners? Are you thirsty?"

Hiccup shook his head. "No."

Viggo set his cup down and picked up the Dragoneye.

"This is quite a marvelous creation, isn't it? I can't wait to see all the secrets it has to offer."

Hiccup snickered. "You don't have the key, though, do you? You can't use it without one."

It was Viggo's turn to smile. "I never told you, did I? The Dragoneye has a mechanism that will override the need for a Snow Wraith tooth."

Hiccup's smile faded. "What?"

"The Flightmare, Hiccup. The Dragoneye merely had to be exposed to a Flightmare's ice for some time for it to be unlocked forever."

Hiccup froze. "B-But… The only reason we hadn't made a move to retrieve it yet was because we knew you had no lenses nor the ability to use it! You're telling me you can?"

Viggo smiled and nodded.

Hiccup's eyes widened.

Now he _had_ to win that game, or at least stall it long enough. If the dragons had been in danger before, they most certainly were now. And it was all _Hiccup's fault._

If he had just gotten Heather out of her position close to Viggo, if he had been smart enough to beat Viggo, if he hadn't been so _stupid_ as to take the Dragoneye with him on their rescue mission, the dragons would be safe and he and Viggo wouldn't be having this conversation.

It was all his fault.

Hiccup closed his eyes.

It was _all his fault._

He could almost hear Astrid telling him to not give up, that he could win this and save the dragons.

He _did_ hear Viggo call out Dagur's name.

Hiccup opened his eyes when he heard the Berserker chief open the entrance to the tent.

"What?" Dagur asked, somewhat crossly.

Viggo stood up. "I'll be back in a few minutes. Make sure Hiccup doesn't get any ideas of leaving while I'm gone." And with that, Viggo left the tent.

Dagur snickered. "Okay! It's not like I HATE YOU OR ANYTHING!" he said to himself after he was sure Viggo was out of earshot.

A surprised Hiccup studied Dagur, arms crossed. "You don't like taking orders from Viggo." It was a statement, not a question.

"Why would I tell _you_?" Dagur shot back, sitting down in a chair and mirroring Hiccup's position. "We're enemies."

Hiccup raised an eyebrow. "Are we? The enemy of my enemy is my friend."

Dagur shook his head. "You wish. If it had been up to me, you and that girl would be dead right now."

Hiccup took in what Dagur had said. "Exactly. But you aren't in charge, and you don't like the way Viggo's been doing things. You're not the leader here."

"Shut up. I can still hurt you if I want."

"Oh," Hiccup said, "I don't think you can. Viggo wouldn't allow it, and you hate that."

Dagur glared.

"I don't see why you just leave," Hiccup said casually, "or kill him. He has no respect for you and your time."

Hiccup mentally high-fived himself when he realized his plan was working. Dagur was starting to take hold of the idea.

"Or, you could wait a few hours and make your move then, when it'd count the most," Hiccup goaded.

Dagur started to smile insanely. "I like that idea. The thought of killing Viggo…" He laughed.

Hiccup breathed a mental sigh of relief. He knew a part of Dagur hated Viggo; otherwise the Berserker never would have helped Heather escape. But he had no clue how easy it would be to convince Dagur to rebel.

Viggo reentered the tent and resumed his position across the table. "You're dismissed," he said, waving to the door.

Dagur fumed as he stood up and snarled at Viggo behind the Hunter's back. Then he exited the room.

Viggo reached over and moved a piece. "Your move," he said.

* * *

Stoick stared at the horizon.

The ships had taken off from Berk's shores about two hours ago, just before the midday sun had begun to beat down on the viking's necks from the sky. Stoick had barely kept from panicking, yet at this point, his fear had turned to rage. He was absolutely _furious_ at this Viggo. Who did he think he was? Nobody goes and _poisons his son._ Nobody.

Stoick's only comfort was the thought that Stoick knew Hiccup well enough to know Hiccup was clever enough to keep himself safe.

Well, mostly.

Gobber came up behind him. "The Hunter base is about an hour away."

Stoick nodded. "Thank you, Gobber."

"Stoick," Gobber started. "I'm sure he's okay."

Stoick turned. "I know. But I can't stop worrying. What if he isn't? He was poisoned, Gobber, and we know nothing about all this except for that."

Gobber patted Stoick on the shoulder. "I'm sure he'll figure something out. 'e's a smart boy, Stoick."

Stoick sighed. "I know. But I also know I'll do whatever it takes to protect him. Even if it kills me."

* * *

Windshear landed on top of the watchtower next to Snotlout; Fishlegs and the twins soon landing next to them.

"Did it work?" Tuffnut asked excitedly.

"Did it? Did it?" Ruffnut repeated.

"Yeah, yeah," Snotlout said. "These things are awesome!"

Ruffnut and Tuffnut bashed their helmets together. "YES!" Ruffnut shouted.

"Shh!" Fishlegs hissed. "You've probably warned the hunters we're here with that racket!"

The twins stopped yelling and head-bashing.

"Okay, team," Heather started. "We need to find them."

A Terrible Terror landed in front of her and squawked.

Heather looked down in surprise and pulled a message off its leg.

"What does it say?" Snotlout asked, coming up beside her.

Heather unfolded the paper and read.

 _Heather,_

 _I hope this Terror finds you. When you get this, I'll be to the south of the Hunter camp. Find me ASAP. We got the antidote, but Viggo knows where the lenses to the Dragoneye are. Hiccup's stalling Viggo. I'll tell you more when you find me._

 _-Astrid_

Heather refolded the paper and mounted Windshear again. "Astrid's on the south side. Let's go find her."

After the other riders had mounted, the group took off, flying low to the canopy cover of the trees. About five minutes later, Heather saw a flash of blue in the trees.

Windshear landed next to Stormfly.

Astrid whirled around, wielding a dagger.

"Astrid?" Heather asked. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Snotlout said. "Are you? You look like you haven't slept in two days and then were run over by a yak."

"Snotlout!" Heather exclaimed. "You don't tell people they look like they were run over by a yak!"

Snotlout shrugged.

Astrid stepped forward and hugged Heather. "I'm fine. Thanks for coming. I knew you would."

"Where's Hiccup?" Fishlegs asked.

Astrid winced. "He's playing Maces and Talons… With Viggo."

Puzzled stares.

"Look," Astrid continued. "Long story short, we got captured, Hiccup got the antidote, Viggo knows where the Dragoneye lenses are, and Hiccup's been stalling Viggo from leaving to get them. They've been playing Maces and Talons for about," she glanced up at the sun, "six or seven hours?"

"Wow," Heather breathed.

"Yeah."

"So what's the plan?" Tuffnut asked.

"We can surprise attack with the SCWOD's!" Ruffnut exclaimed.

Astrid gave a glance to the twins then turned back to Heather. "Do I want to know?" she asked.

"No," Heather answered. "You don't."

Snotlout stepped forward. "I have an idea…" he started.

* * *

Viggo couldn't seem to figure Hiccup's strategy out.

The boy had been puzzling him for the last few hours. He'd moved his pieces erratically and seemingly randomly and Viggo had no idea what he was doing.

But Viggo was very, very close to winning at this point, and it didn't matter. He moved a piece, beginning to execute his plan.

Just before he set the piece down, however, there was a loud _crash!_ outside.

Viggo ignored it and placed his Long Ship next to Hiccup's.

Before Hiccup returned a move, there was another loud _bang!_ and Viggo heard lots of yelling. He looked up.

Hiccup was smiling to himself.

"I see your cavalry has arrived, Hiccup," Viggo said. "I must say, I didn't anticipate their coming till later on this evening."

Hiccup looked up and moved a piece.

"You don't seem worried," Viggo remarked.

"I'm not," Hiccup stated simply.

"And why not? I have people who will defeat them soon."

"Because I trust them."

Viggo laughed. "You know I'll beat you."

Hiccup smirked. "No, you won't. Game's over, Viggo."

"You think your riders can defeat an army? You're more of a fool than I thought, Hiccup. You're either a fool or you're incredulously brave."

"Amazing how people group those two things together."

Viggo reached down and picked up the traitor. "Indeed."

After another _crash!_ Hiccup started holding in a laugh.

"What is it?" Viggo asked. "You know you and your riders won't win."

"Ah," Hiccup replied, "But we already have." He gestured to the board. "I won seven moves ago, Viggo. Checkmate."

Viggo stared, disbelieving, at the board. "What?"

Then he saw it. Four of Hiccup's hunters had surrounded Viggo's chief.

"Wha… What?" Viggo spluttered, tongue-tied for the first time in his life. "But… How?" he asked. "That's not possible!"

"Accepting defeat is the most difficult, but necessary part of competition, Viggo," Hiccup said, using Viggo's own words against him. The scrawny boy stood up and walked over to Viggo. "What was different this time?" he asked. After a moment's pause, he said, "I figured out what I'm fighting for."

Viggo stared at the board, still in denial.

The next thing Viggo knew, the boy was gone, having taken the Dragoneye with him.

 **What did you think? Will they all escape the Hunter's island? Will Dagur betray Viggo?**

 **I'm almost finished with this story. I'll take requests for a new story, but I have some rules….**

 **1) No pairing not already established.**

 **2) Be as specific as possible (ie. instead of Astrid is injured say Astrid is hurt when flying away from Dagur or whatever…) but I claim artistic license.**

 **3) I'll do requests I think I'll have fun doing. If I don't pick yours, it's nothing against you or your idea, I just think another one would be more fun. I write down all the ones I think are interesting.**

 **4) It may be some time till I get to your request. Please be patient.**

 **5) Don't steal another author's story idea… Please. Unless it's a common idea/a flexible idea.**

 **I think that's covered it all. You can PM me.**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **-bananablight**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys!**

 **So, I tried to update during the week, and three days ago, (as it** _ **is**_ **my usual weekly update, the others are extra,) but… I don't know. I've been feeling pretty down this week, and every time I wrote and rewrote this chapter, it seemed wrong. I could make a million more excuses, but I'm sure you understand sometimes life and school get in the way.**

 **Anyway, I hope you like it! I'm not sure if I do or not, yet… I like some of the ideas, but I don't know about anything else. Meh.**

 **By the way, guys…. I might not be able to update in the next week. You see, I'm going to Italy, and I don't know if I'll have internet. But, I can promise a chapter or two when I get back next week!**

 **Also... Sorry to disappoint, but I messed up a line on this chapter... And it really bugged me so I fixed it. There weren't really two updates. Sorry if you got two emails.**

 **Shoutouts!**

 **wikelia: Is that an idea for a stand-alone story or a sequel? It wouldn't work as a sequel, because, well… You'll see. Thanks for the idea! :)**

 **midnightsky0612: Thank you soooooooo much! :D**

 **CoverGirl7210: Thanks! I like the idea…. We'll see if I'll do it! :)**

 **Flopi216: Yep! He did! Some twists in this chapter, however! :)**

 **AvaniAcrux: It's true, they are unstoppable. But indeed, will they win? Or will someone die? *dun dun dunnnnnnnn* *evil laugh* And thanks! Sorry I didn't update faster. You know, life happens.**

 **1 Fan: Thank you! And that's what I was thinking too… Viggo is a major LOSER. :)**

 **someone 24: I actually really like that idea… A lot. Maybe that's going to come next…. :D**

 **Jo: I want him to, and he just may, (I have to write it and you have to reeeaaaadd the next chapter or two...) but some pretty** _ **bad**_ **stuff is going to go down if he does. *Evil laugh* (You'll see. Sorry, am I to teasy in these? I feel like I foreshadow and give away more than I should… Oh well!) ;)**

 **disneygirl13: Thank you! I hope this is as good as the other chapters! :D**

Hiccup ran.

He ran out of the tent, past the destruction and sounds of chaos, into the trees.

He leaned against a tree, gasping for breath.

He'd won. He didn't know how he did, but he'd won.

Hiccup looked at the Dragoneye in his hands. Then he laughed. It was a laugh of relief, the result of having all the stress and frustration of the past few weeks released from his mind.

He really didn't know how he won. His strategy had been so elementary, so seemingly witless… All he'd done was move his pieces randomly in alphabetical order, until he somehow managed to surround Viggo's Marauder King without the Dragon Hunter noticing.

Like he thought, so idiotic.

He wasn't sure why he did it that way. Maybe it was to stall long enough? The game had been long; it would have been anyways, even if Hiccup wasn't stalling.

But at the same time, another part of him was acknowledging that he had known Viggo would fall for it. He was expecting so much out of Hiccup—sneaky tactics, smooth counterattacks, and carefully planned ploys—that he didn't understand all of what Hiccup was doing was pointless, basic movements, designed to drag out the game. Viggo had been looking for a strategy where Hiccup had none. Well, no _real_ strategy, anyway.

It was the simple solutions, he supposed, that made all the difference.

It was almost funny. _Viggo, the infamous Dragon Hunter, is defeated by a young man whose only strategy is to move his pieces in alphabetical order._

Hiccup smiled. Actually, it _was_ funny.

Then he shook his head. What was he doing? His friends were fighting for their lives, for Thor's sake, and he was standing in the woods, smiling like an idiot.

Hiccup ran back to the Hunter camp and looked at the destruction around him. His friends had really done some damage, he thought. The entire base had been ransacked. Scorch marks lined the dirt. Arrows and swords were scattered everywhere. Unconscious men lay on the ground.

For a last minute assault, it looked like they were doing pretty well.

Each of his friends were fighting in their own unique style, their dragons covering them from behind. Snotlout was fighting three soldiers at the same time, Hookfang spewing fire at them. Heather was taking out two men at a time with her handy double-bladed axe. The twins were throwing… burning wooden balls? The small objects burst into an even larger flame with a loud _bang!_ after they hit the ground. Fishlegs was nowhere to be seen.

And then there was Astrid.

She was a blur of blonde hair and steel, moving so quickly and so purposefully Hiccup barely saw her fight a man before he went down. She was wielding a sword she must have taken from one of the fallen men. Her hair was in her face and she swooped in like some sort of avenging angel, disarming soldiers and knocking them out effortlessly.

She'd never looked more beautiful.

Hiccup snapped out of it when a sword was swung at his head. He ducked just in time.

He turned to face his attacker, reached for his sword…

And realized it wasn't at on his belt, like it was supposed to be.

"What?" Hiccup muttered under his breath.

He mentally facepalmed. He'd left his sword with Toothless.

Thinking of Toothless, where was his dragon anyway? Hiccup hadn't seen him since they'd landed on this island.

Even if he'd had his sword, it wouldn't have mattered anyway. Ryker would have taken it as soon as he'd captured Hiccup and Astrid.

The man Hiccup was facing was just about to attack, when Hiccup saw a sword pommel slam down on the man's helmet and he fell to the ground, unconscious, Astrid holding a sword behind him.

"Uh, hey Astrid!" Hiccup said. "What's the situation? Where's Fishlegs and Toothless?"

Astrid shook her head. "Not good. Fishlegs is off looking for Toothless. We don't know where he is. But we're really outnumbered. We'll need to retreat soon." She casually punched a man who was coming at her, sword raised. He fell to the ground.

"That's not good," Hiccup replied. "Where's Stormfly? I want to put this in her saddlebag." He held up the Dragoneye.

Astrid gasped. "You got it? Does that mean…"

"I won," Hiccup grinned.

Astrid smiled. "I told you you could do it."

Beat.

Then she continued. "She's over there, shooting that guy with a spike. See her?"

Hiccup nodded. "Alright. I need to find Toothless, too."

Astrid tossed him a sword, which he caught by the hilt. "Take this. Go. Be careful."

Just as he was turning around, she grabbed his arm and pulled him in for a quick kiss.

Then Astrid pushed him away. "Now, find Toothless."

Hiccup heard Snotlout yelling across the battlefield. "EWWWW! Did you two just kiss? Seriously? Now, of all times?"

Hiccup rolled his eyes and ran off to give the Dragoneye to Stormfly and find his dragon.

* * *

Things were not going well for Astrid.

Sure, she'd escaped and found Heather, Snotlout, the twins, and Fishlegs, and it appeared Hiccup had beaten Viggo, but still…

The thing was, the riders were far outnumbered. She knew they couldn't keep this up much longer, before the pure mass of enemies overpowered them. It was only a matter of time. She had to have a plan… And fast.

Easier.

Said.

Than.

Done.

Astrid was fighting a bunch of enemies while trying to keep an eye on the other riders and come up with some way to get out of this mess with Fishlegs, Hiccup, and Toothless missing.

She was having a hard time focusing on that last part.

Astrid slammed the flat of her blade on the side of a hunter's head and followed through to the next with a punch in the jaw. Momentum spinning her around, she caught sight of a determined looking Viggo following Hiccup at a distance.

 _Oh no._

That couldn't be good. She tried to run after him, but was blocked by two new opponents.

"Hiccup!" She desperately yelled, but the sound was lost over the clamor of swords and shields.

Astrid parried one soldier's slash and dodged the other.

"Hiccup!" She screamed, but her words faded out.

She knocked one man off his feet and bashed the other one with her sword.

By the time she had finally managed to follow Hiccup and Viggo, they were already out of sight, going in who-knows-what direction.

Then Astrid stiffened as she felt the point of a sword dig into her back.

"Don't move," Ryker commanded from the other end of the blade.

* * *

"Toothless!" Hiccup called quietly. "Fishlegs?"

He'd was where he landed with Toothless, but the Night Fury was nowhere to be found. It was concerning Hiccup; he didn't want Toothless or Fishlegs to be hurt or get captured by the Hunters. That was the last thing they needed right now.

"Fishlegs!"

Hiccup peered into a cave on the side of the cliffs. It was completely dark inside.

"Toothless?" Hiccup called.

He was about to step inside when he heard a rustling behind him. He turned to the bush where the noise originated.

"Toothless?" He called again, warily, approaching the treeline. He stepped on the smooth stones lining the flora and reached out to push aside the branches.

And was met with a sword swung high at his head.

He would have died, right there, if not for his prosthetic slipping off of a stone he had balanced on. As it was, he fell down into the rocks, the sword blade flashing above his head.

Hiccup scrambled backwards, staring Viggo in the eye.

* * *

"Put your sword on the ground. Slowly," Ryker demanded.

Astrid hesitated and Ryker pushed his sword harder into her back. "Now.".

Astrid grit her teeth and glanced around. Nobody seemed to have seen her predicament. The twins, Snotlout, and Heather were all caught up in problems of their own. She took a deep breath and slowly reached down with her sword arm….

And then, stepping forward, she whirled around and slammed her sword against Ryker's.

Ryker met her eyes and smiled mirthlessly. He then raised his sword and delivered a crushing blow that Astrid moved to parry, but thought better of it and danced out of the way.

Astrid knew she wouldn't be able to beat Ryker by strength. As she dodged another crippling blow, she realized he was counting on her blocking each of his strikes with her sword… A tactic Astrid knew would wear her out much quicker than him. She had to move fast, defensively, until he grew tired. Then, and only then, would she be able to overpower him.

Astrid barely jumped out of the way of another stroke. The axe whizzed past her ear, coming so close to being fatal it caught a part of her left shoulder. The armor on her shoulders took the brunt of the blow, but _Thor,_ that _hurt_. She cried out in pain as she heard a slight _pop!_ from the hit.

She staggered back, clutching her shoulder. Astrid thought it was probably dislocated.

Ryker seized the opportunity of her vulnerable moment and brought his sword down. Too late to dodge, Astrid raised her sword to block it. _So much for avoiding the blows._

As the force knocked her arm back and sent pain shooting through her broken fingers, Astrid racked her brain for a different strategy.

She backed up, panting. "Look at us," she said desperately. "It's funny, because on both sides of this battle—" she grunted as she parried another hit, "—is the commander. For you, it's Viggo. For me it's Hiccup. They use their brains—" she blocked another blow "—instead of their brawn."

Astrid rolled out of the way, wincing as her shoulder hit the ground. She continued, "And then there's you and me, the two who would follow our commanders anywhere." She was mostly talking gibberish, merely trying to stay alive. She made a weak attempt to strike between Ryker's ribs, but he parried the blow, smiling cruelly.

"That's true," Ryker started, "But the difference between you and me is that _I_ can win this fight."

Another harsh sword stroke from him.

 _So much for trying to distract him._

Astrid's now shaking arm was knocked out of the way by a final stroke from Ryker. Her sword flew out of her bloodied, broken hand. Ryker's sword hit her right leg.

It's not that Astrid _wanted_ to scream, or she _meant_ to scream, but it sort of just… happened. She wasn't proud on any count of the noise that came out of her just then.

But it just hurt _so much._

Her leg gave out from underneath her.

Astrid hit the ground in front of Ryker's feet.

And all Astrid could think, as his sword began to fall, was of the promise she had made Hiccup days before.

 _You're not going to lose me,_ she'd said. _I'll be here after we defeat Viggo._

 _But what if you aren't?_ Had been his answer.

Later on, he begged her to come back alive. And she'd promised she would.

Yet here she was, breaking her promise.

 _I'm sorry, Hiccup_ , she thought, as she closed her eyes. _I guess I'll see you in Valhalla._

And Ryker's sword came down.

* * *

 **What did you think? Good? It's a little bit shorter than usual. Sorry for any typos. I didn't proofread twice like usual.**

 **If you got the HTTYD books reference, brownie points for you!**

 **I will try. I really will try to get the next chapter up while I'm gone, but I can't promise anything.**

 **Thanks for reading! Tell me what you think!**

 **-bananablight**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey!**

 **Wow. I just got back from Italy, and I'm super jet-lagged…. But I promised a chapter, so I apologize if some of this is sorta crazy… When I'm tired, my writing changes slightly, so we'll see how this goes.**

 **Just to help you maybe understand some of the context of a few of Viggo's lines, I'd suggest rereading the last scenes of chapters 5 and 8.**

 **Shoutouts!**

 **wikelia: It's not a problem! Thanks! And, you find out what happens to her in this one… I agree, though. All of them are too young to die. (Even Stoick.)**

 **Guest (#1) : Awww, thanks! Sorry I didn't update sooner. I just didn't have wifi. And I know I say this a lot, but it really means a lot to me to hear that. :D**

 **Flopi216: Don't worry. She won't. Thank you! :)**

 **01: Nooooo I didn't get it up very soon…. Sorry! :/ And thanks! I'm not sorry for the cliffhanger, though…. They're fun to write. :D**

 **midnightsky0612: I think that's what we're all thinking. Even me. :)**

 **AvaniAcrux: Don't worry. She'll be fine. I'm not a huge fan of deathfics, but I like when everyone thinks someone is dead. Thank you so much! AA I started out with this planned as a ten-chapter thing, but so much of the plot changed (as you can probably tell. Originally, chapter 5 was the climax, but then it all changed.) I'm thinking it'll be 12 chapters, but it may go to 13.**

 **Jo: Don't you worry. Astrid is too amazing to die. :D**

 **Azriel Night Seinara: Hey, we're all mad here. ;) Sorry it took so long. Italy's hotels' wifi is sketchy at best.**

 **1 Fan: Yeah! I bet you can probably hear my evil laugh in the background ;) And thank you soooo much! :D**

 **Guest (#2) : I hope this was soon enough and you aren't dead? Otherwise I can just try to shock you back to life with a plot twist, or this super awesome Hiccup/Viggo confrontation! :)**

Hiccup scrambled away from Viggo, hand scrabbling for the sword he'd dropped in his surprise. His hand grazed the hilt, but he rolled the other way as Viggo's sword came down.

"NOBODY!" Viggo yelled, pulling his sword back up to bring it down again.

"BEATS!" Hiccup rolled out of the way when the sword came his way again. It sunk into the ground with a _thump,_ but Viggo pulled it out easily.

"ME!" _Thump._ Pull.

Hiccup dodged the third stroke and quickly continued to his feet, using the momentum to push himself up. He danced around a quick swipe to his ribs and tried to pass behind Viggo to reach his sword, but Viggo spun to face him. The Dragon Hunter attempted to run Hiccup through, but Hiccup stepped to the left.

"Viggo!" Hiccup shouted, dodging another strike. "Stop! We don't have to solve this this way!"

"Yes, we do, Hiccup," Viggo growled. "We've both beaten each other by wits. All that remains is strength."

Hiccup managed to sidestep another blow, but this time Viggo's sword skimmed his arm. Hiccup felt blood begin to flow down to his wrist as pain blossomed where his enemy's weapon had struck.

 _Thor,_ he thought. _That sword is sharp._

It had barely touched his shoulder, but the cut was deep. Blood pumped steadily from the wound.

He jumped back from another swordstroke. Just before he reached his sword, Viggo swung down at his head.

Hiccup knew Viggo was trying to block him from getting a weapon. If the past three minutes had taught him anything, it was that he wouldn't get to his sword without being decapitated or impaled in the process.

So, he'd just have to find another way.

"Viggo, you shouldn't be doing this," Hiccup said, deciding to try and talk his way out. That strategy had worked for him many times in a tricky situation.

"And why," Viggo panted, swinging his sword again, even more powerfully, "is that, Hiccup Haddock? After all we've been through? After all the destruction we've caused each other?"

Hiccup ducked under another swing. "No, but because it's in your best interests."

Viggo's brow furrowed as he considered Hiccup's words. "I don't understand. Do explain how killing you won't be good for me."

"Well, Viggo, as I recall, you were sort of _stabbed_ the other day. You don't want to reopen the wound, because then you might actually die. And I think _staying alive_ is one of the best interests there is," explained Hiccup.

Viggo considered this for a moment, sweat dripping, but continued his attack. "And who was it that stabbed me? _You._ I think it's good to stop my almost-murderer, don't you?"

Hiccup laughed. "I almost killed you only _after_ you _poisoned me_ and were about to _kill Astrid._ In retaliation, I could have killed you and said ' _I think it's good to stop my almost murderer.'"_ Hiccup edged his way around Viggo as he spoke. "But I didn't."

"Au contraire! You tried to kill me!" Viggo exclaimed pridefully. "Just because I didn't die doesn't mean you didn't intend to."

"Ditto, Viggo. But the difference between us is that I actually _didn't_ try to kill you. I put my dagger where I knew it would harm you and take you out of the picture momentarily, but killing you was never, and never will be, a part of the question."

Viggo's eyes narrowed as he studied Hiccup's face. "You've had this all planned out." It was a statement, not a question. "Ever since I poisoned you. Well, I'm sure being captured wasn't a part of the plan, but you're a smart boy. You'd have a new plan soon enough."

"It's taken you this long to realize it?" Hiccup smiled. "Of course I had it planned."

Liar.

He'd never planned to stab Viggo. He'd never planned anything. But Viggo had had Astrid and was about to hurt her… He'd nearly killed Heather, and he'd played with the riders like they were trapped mice and he was a cat. Not to mention how he'd treated dragons…

Hiccup was improvising. _Better to let the enemy_ think _you have a plan and not have one than to let them know you don't,_ he thought as he danced around Viggo's sword point. He bent over, reaching for the sword…

Then stood straight and parried the blow that would have cleaved him in half.

The two foes stood still for a second, swords locked. Hiccup's on the bottom, Viggo's on top. Hiccup glared at Viggo, and Viggo returned his gaze, steely eyes studying Hiccup's.

Then Viggo drew back his sword. Their eye contact never broke, however, both completely focused on defeating the other.

And so the battle began.

Hooligan fighting hunter, good against evil.

Hiccup versus Viggo.

It was all a blur in Hiccup's mind. He parried, thrusted, dodged, and swung till he was out of breath and his arm had grown tired. Then he heard it.

A scream.

More importantly, Astrid's scream.

It pierced through his focus like a knife through yak butter. His eyes widened and his sword dropped as he glanced at the direction of the sound.

 _Astrid._

He'd never heard her scream before, not even when she fell off Stormfly a few years ago and broke her leg and a few ribs after her dragon scrambled to catch her. Something _bad_ had to be happening to her.

Viggo took advantage of Hiccup's distraction and flicked Hiccup's sword out of his grip.

And just like that, it was over. Viggo had Hiccup at swordpoint.

"Pieces, as with people, should be expendable, Hiccup. I've told you that before, yet you didn't listen. She's going to die now, and it's all your fault," Viggo taunted.

"No," Hiccup whispered.

"Oh, yes. But it doesn't really matter, because you'll be together in Valhalla soon."

Time slowed as Viggo drew back his sword.

"It was her you were fighting for, am I wrong?" Viggo asked, unable to resist taunting Hiccup further. "And look where that got you. I understand _love,_ Hiccup Horrendous Haddock, contrary to what you believe. I understand its ways of destroying you. One of the most dangerous things you can do is fall in love. Because love— _true_ love—cannot be hidden and is only used against you. You were just setting yourself up for defeat."

Hiccup's shoulders slumped the tiniest bit with a small sigh of resignation.

"The day I poisoned you, I promised myself you would die, either by poison or my own sword. I guess I was right. Good-bye, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock. Though I must say, well done. Nobody has ever gotten as far as you have."

And Viggo's sword started a long swing, in an arc headed right for Hiccup's chest…

But the dragon hunter was knocked aside at the last minute by a dark blur.

Hiccup reeled backwards in surprise and confusion. He glanced over to see Toothless on top of Viggo and growling ferociously at his unmoving enemy.

"Toothless…" Hiccup called breathlessly, stunned and confused.

Toothless roared and ran over, trying to push Hiccup to his feet.

"Thanks, bud," Hiccup said after he had stood up. "I'll be fine in a minute. Just got the wind knocked out of me…." He trailed off as he saw Viggo, lying on the ground a few feet away.

Viggo was limp and unmoving. An ominous red stain was forming on his clothes where Hiccup had wounded him days before.

He was unconscious… or dead.

Hiccup didn't really want to know.

 _Astrid._

Hiccup jerked to his senses and mounted Toothless, ignoring the pain in his arm. He could tend to the injury later.

He had to make sure Astrid was okay.

Viggo was right. It was all his fault.

Without Hiccup, Astrid never would have come here. She'd be at Berk, sharpening an axe or sparring with Snotlout.

He had to make sure Astrid was okay.

Because he just couldn't lose her.

And it was

All

His

Fault.

* * *

"Yaknog!"

Heather's call rang out across the battlefield.

To an onlooker or one of the Dragon Hunters, it seemed Heather's call was plain gibberish. In reality, her frantic call of, "Yaknog! Yaknog!" Was a previously established signal among the riders. It meant to meet together where the caller was. ("To confuse our enemies," Tuffnut had said. "They'll just think we're crazy holiday drink enthusiasts.")

It was a good idea to use a code, Heather would admit, because otherwise the Hunters would know what they were doing if they just shouted, "Regroup, regroup!"

Regardless, she still felt ridiculous shouting the name of the viking's festive drink at the top of her lungs.

Heather made the call, because from what she saw, Hiccup had been putting something into Stormfly's saddlebag… Was that the Dragoneye?

She shook her head. That wasn't important right now. What was important was somehow getting everyone out of this mess. Alive.

The first to join her in head-bashing their enemies were Ruffnut and Tuffnut. They had, by now, run out of SCWOD's, and were resorting to trickery and teaming up to defeat the Hunters. Heather had watched them for a minute during the battle, and it surprised her how much destruction they were wreaking.

"Wow, you two are quite the destroying team," she remarked, kicking away a Berserk after they had joined her.

"It's a part of the secret twin contract, H," Tuffnut answered.

"Tuffnut!" Ruffnut exclaimed. "Nobody's supposed to know about the secret twin contract!"

Tuffnut's eyes widened. "You're right, sis! What kind of twin am I?" Tuffnut asked, looking dejected. "I can't even keep the secret contract secret."

By then Snotlout had joined them, Hookfang lit on fire behind him. "Somebody remind me why we came here," he complained as a Dragon Hunter tried to shoot him with an arrow. "Because we're certainly welcome here!"

"And ten points from team Snotfang for the sarcasm!" Ruffnut shouted. "You have negative ten points, team Snotfang!"

"Wh… What? What's this points system, and why do I lose points for sarcasm?" An incredulous Snotlout inquired. "If anything I should gain points for sarcasm."

Ruffnut and Tuffnut considered this for a minute as Barf and Belch covered them.

"It's some silly point thing they're doing during the battle, Snotlout. For acts of bravery you get points. I honestly don't get it, but…" Heather explained.

"The great council of Nut has decided… Sarcasm shall, from now on, be a point-gaining factor! I mean, I can't just ignore what my brother-in-mischief says" Tuffnut proclaimed.

"Focus, people!" Heather said. "Where's Astrid?"

Suddenly, out of nowhere, they heard a scream. All the fighting momentarily froze and then resumed a second later.

"Astrid!" Heather shouted again. "Where is she?"

She pushed Snotlout out of the way, Windshear following in her wake. She caught sight of a sword being raised in the air, higher and higher….

Heather pushed away one last enemy, casually knocking him out in the process, and finally saw Astrid. She was on the ground, trying to stand, but it looked like her leg wouldn't support her. Ryker had his sword raised, ready for the kill…

His sword started to fall.

"No!" Heather yelled. But she was too far. She looked around desperately, trying to find something to stop that sword.

Nothing.

Heather took a look at her axe, shrugged, and threw it as hard as she could.

Heather almost couldn't watch her axe spin across the air, terrified of the outcome if she missed. She was convinced she had missed; at that distance and that speed?

An impossible shot.

Ryker yelped in surprise as his sword suddenly disappeared from his grasp. Heather stared in wonder. He saw Heather's signature double-bladed axe sink into the ground and his eyes sought her out amongst the chaos.

When he finally found her and met her gaze, she had already signaled to Windshear and her dragon was retrieving her weapon. Ryker's eyes narrowed and he strode over to where Heather was standing, grabbing a sword from one of his men along the way.

"Heather, no!" Astrid exclaimed.

Heather ignored her.

Ryker's eyes narrowed. "You," he spat.

Heather caught her axe out of the air when Windshear tossed it to her. "Yes. Me."

Ryker shook his head in disgust. "Traitor."

Heather raised an eyebrow and lunged. She really had no response to that.

* * *

Dagur was enjoying himself.

It was always fun to watch the senseless destruction of somebody else's camp.

He wasn't fighting with his men. He was calmly relaxing in Viggo's tent, peering out through a gap.

"Ohhhh!" He laughed when he saw Astrid's perilous situation. "I never really liked her."

Then an axe knocked the sword out of the way.

Dagur jolted as he realized it was his sister's axe.

Heather was here? Oh, boy. What fun!

He smiled and grabbed his own axe from the table next to him.

Dagur watched the fight for a while. Then he realized Heather was _losing._

"Come on, sister! You're really giving the family a bad name!" He called out. But then Ryker brought his sword up and down and Heather's axe was split in half, the handle turned to shards.

Nobody would be able to wield that axe again. It was practically just two blades without handles.

As Dagur watched, Ryker raised his sword, for the second time that day, to kill Heather.

Wait.

That was his sister.

And Ryker was going to kill her?

Dagur thought back to his conversation with Hiccup.

" _He has no respect for you."_

The more Dagur thought about it, the more Hiccup's words rang with truth. Viggo never let Dagur do his own thing.

Ah, for it to be the good days when it was just him and Hiccup.

This was one of those times Dagur surprised himself. He wanted it to just be him and Hiccup, no Viggo with his overcomplicated plans and disrespect. Dagur seethed at the thought of it,

" _The enemy of my enemy is my friend, right?"_

Dagur grinned.

He and Hiccup could be back at it again. Just the two of them. If…

Ryker's sword began its downward arc.

It was now or never for the Berserker chief. Save his sister…. Or work with that annoying Viggo and his dull brother.

Dagur shot out of the tent, axe raised. He knocked Ryker's sword out of the way.

"Nobody… Touches… My… Sister!" He exclaimed, fiercely attacking Ryker.

The Berserkers froze at the sound of their chief.

"Uh… What does this mean?" asked a Berserk soldier.

Savage shrugged. "I guess we're helping the Berkians defeat Viggo's forces?" Savage suggested.

The rest of Dagur's soldiers shrugged and began attacking the Dragon Hunters.

The tides had turned.

 **Shoutout if you got the reference to the books! (Which, I actually finished on the plane today… I was freaking out and nobody cared. Such is the life of a fanatic.)**

 **Also a reminder I'm still taking requests. Guidelines are on chapter 8.**

 **Thanks for reading! Tell me what you think!**

 **-bananablight**


	11. Chapter 11

…

…

…

 **...**

 **Wow. All I have to say is sorry, guys. It's been far too long.**

 **I've been crazy busy, I guess, and have had some SERIOUS writer's block on all of my writing, even my novel, and that's a really bad combination…**

 **This chapter is shorter than usual… Like 400 words shorter. Sorry.**

 **Shoutouts:**

 **wikelia: Yeah… It was also an eleven hour flight… It was rough.**

 **Guest (#1): Well, that's not exactly what happens… I'm afraid it's a bit sadder than that. :(**

 **1 Fan: Thank you! And I'm so sorry about not updating.**

 **Flopi216: I'm glad you liked it! I hope that this chapter will bring some of the same feels.**

 **Azriel Night Seinera: Yeah, it is sorta abrupt, I think. :/**

 **midnightsky0612: Indeed they have :)**

 **AvaniAcrux: I'm sorry! It gets more intense here. Sorry… (but I think we both secretly enjoy it :)**

 **Anislabonis: Ahh I left it waayyy too long! Thank you! A lot. It really does mean a lot to me. :)**

 **Summergirl404: Good idea, but I already had this planned out ;) Thanks! :D**

 **Guest (#2): Really? THANK YOU SO MUCH YOU DA REAL MVP! :D**

 **xBubbleGirlx: Aw, thanks! I think they'd have to make it less violent and bloody for season three, though. It's sad. :)**

Hiccup burst through the trees to the clearing, Toothless seconds behind. His eyes scanned the battlefield frantically, taking in every detail in seconds. Snotlout and the twins were fine. Fishlegs appeared to have reappeared with Meatlug. Ryker… Ryker was fighting Dagur? As he looked around, he realized the Berserkers were helping his riders fight the Hunters. He started to smile, but the expression faded as fast as it appeared when he saw Heather.

Astrid was leaning heavily on Heather's shoulder as the two slowly made their way away from where Dagur and Ryker were battling. Astrid was limping heavily, hyperventilating through gritted teeth while Heather told her to _Breathe, just breathe_. Hiccup's eyes widened as he suddenly realized the ever-growing dark stain rolling across her leg was blood.

 _Her_ blood.

Heart skipping a beat, Hiccup rushed forward to help. He almost reached out to grab her hand but pulled his hand back when he saw the awkward angle her arm was hanging at.

"Hiccup!" Heather breathed. "Thank the gods you're here!"

Hiccup swooped Astrid off her feet and into his arms. "What in the name of Thor happened?"

"It's a long story. All I know is Astrid was hit, I was defeated and now _that_ —" she jerked a finger back to where her brother was, "—is happening."

"Wow," was all Hiccup had to say.

"I told the others to go, to fly away. Freya knows if they'll listen," Heather sighed.

The two set Astrid down, leaning against a tree. She was unconscious now, whether from blood loss or shock.

Hiccup, whom Toothless had been following closely behind, grabbed a flask of water from Toothless's saddle.

He turned and froze.

He finally got a good look at Astrid's leg. And it scared him.

What was it she'd told him? _We'll be fine. We always are._

A feeling of guilt, dread, panic, and fear grew in his stomach. Hiccup had told Astrid his one biggest fear—that someone would get hurt because of him in the war with Viggo—and she had said everyone would be fine. Yet here she was, absolutely _not fine._

"Hiccup," Heather interrupted his thoughts. "You okay?"

Hiccup blinked. "Huh? Oh. Right. Yeah. I'm fine."

It surprised him Heather believed him. In truth, she didn't. Heather was just prioritizing things. Astrid could _die,_ and she decided to talk to Hiccup later when she wasn't stopping one of her only friends from passing on.

Of course, Hiccup didn't realize that at the time.

"Hand me that, would you?" She reached out and took the flask from his shaking hands.

As she moved back to Astrid's side, Hiccup slowly turned around, away from Astrid and facing the battle. He somehow knew if he watched he wouldn't be able to stay calm… After all, barely glancing at Astrid in her condition and knowing he might lose her already had his hands trembling.

A Dragon Hunter approached him, wielding an axe high above his head. Hiccup startled out of his trance-like state and swiftly swung his sword up to stop the blow.

He didn't fully register any of it.

As he deflected and attacked, dodged and parried, a strange feeling began to build up in his chest. It was something he'd very rarely felt at this level, with this intensity… And it only grew.

Fury. Fear. He couldn't tell. In the heat of the moment, what's the difference? Friend becomes foe, right becomes wrong, relief becomes regret.

 _Astrid is hurt. Astrid is dying_.

He didn't feel anything. The words seemed so unreal, he was struggling to imagine it.

 _Astrid might not talk to me again._

A pang.

A parry, an unconscious hunter and another one taking his place.

 _Astrid might not fly with me again._

Another pang, but this time stronger. He swung the sword he held hard, knocking a soldier clean out.

 _We won't get to map the unknown, like we dreamed._

He didn't realize it, but he had somehow come to the idea that she was already dead. His pain only fueled his fury.

 _Astrid won't touch me again._

Hiccup couldn't shake the heavy, crushing feeling that it was his fault.

 _Astrid won't smile at me ever again._

Tears started to blur his vision, and he shook his head, violently slamming his sword hilt into someone's ribcage. He couldn't see who, and at this point, he frankly didn't care, friend or foe.

He couldn't think. It was whenever he thought that he gave up hope.

He couldn't breathe. His hands were unsteady as he used his sword.

All that he could do was fight. He was at the point where nothing else existed, nothing else mattered. If he was going to die eventually anyway, why not take down as many of Astrid's murderers as possible? Because that's what they were, to him. Hiccup didn't see them as people, but just as the cause of Astrid's death. He didn't kill them, of course, but he wouldn't have cared if they were dead.

He knocked a final Hunter clear out, and finally remembered to breathe.

He stood there for what felt like hours, trying to calm his frantic breaths, to somehow stop the tears blurring his vision.

"Hiccup?"

He slowly turned. Fishlegs was standing behind him, looking at the unconscious Hunters in… Was that fear? Horror? Relief?

Hiccup didn't know. As he looked around, he finally noticed all the men on the ground around him.

He stopped counting when he reached fourteen. And he hadn't even seen half yet.

"What… Happened?" Fishlegs nervously asked.

"I… They…" Hiccup swallowed thickly. "I lost my head for a minute."

Fishlegs raised an eyebrow. "It looks like it was for more than a minute to me."

Hiccup blinked. "I… Astrid."

"Hiccup, she's fine. Heather sent me to tell you she'll be fine."

"She will?" He sounded like a little boy. Hopeful. Shocked. Terrified.

"Yes. Heather managed to stop the bleeding." Fishlegs uneasily fiddled with his shirt. "Snotlout and the twins are waiting on the beach. Heather's orders. You seemed to take out most of the Hunters—" He looked awkwardly at the bodies around him, "—And all that's left to worry about is that." He pointed over to where Ryker and Dagur were still fighting. The Berserkers had all fled for their boats after they won. They hadn't wanted to get in Hiccup's way.

Dagur and Ryker were evenly matched. Every time one got the advantage, the other pulled a sly move that shifted their positions.

Hiccup glanced over at them for a mere second, then looked back over to Heather. She was lifting Astrid onto Stormfly's back as Fishlegs flew off on Meatlug. He raced over.

"How is she?" he asked. "Will she be okay? Will she nee—"

"Hiccup!" Heather held up a hand. "Yes, she'll be fine! We have other things to worry about."

"I know, I know. But what—" Heather's eyes locked onto something behind him. Her eyes flicked to his.

She didn't say a word, didn't make a sound, but the look in her eyes told Hiccup exactly what was about to happen.

Behind him, Dagur had somehow managed to get Ryker's sword, and the deranged Berserker was readying himself for the kill.

Time seemed to slow. Hiccup turned just in time to see Dagur, arm drawn back in a thrust, struck with… ironically, a dagger.

Right between his ribs.

A fatal shot. Everyone knew it.

Behind Ryker, Viggo collapsed, hands outstretched from releasing the weapon.

"NO!" Heather cried.

Ryker whirled around to see his brother lying on the ground. He and Heather simultaneously rushed forward to their older brothers.

 _The traitor always dies._

"No…" Heather mumbled.

Dagur doubled over in pain. Heather helped him sit down.

"Sister…" Dagur said.

"Don't… No. We can fix this. We can," Heather breathed. "You're going to be oka—"

"No, I won't, and we all know that." He looked at the dagger. "I guess you'll get to take over the tribe, eh? The last of Oswald the Agreeable's blood?"

"No, no. You'll still be around. Don't… Don't…" Heather shook her head, speechless. "Why?"

"What?"

"Why'd you do it? Why'd you betray Viggo? We're enemies."

Dagur laughed weakly. "We're also family. No one messes with my little sister and gets away with it."

"But you don't know me that well. We're not the same at all."

"You're my sister, Heather. My only family left. It's like in the caves. And, I also sort of hated Viggo's guts, so that helped."

Heather smiled sadly.

"I…" Dagur pulled off his armband with some difficulty. "Take this."

Heather closed her hand around it.

Dagur looked to Hiccup, who was on the opposite side of Heather. "Well played, brother. Well played."

Hiccup nodded. "Same to you."

Dagur looked back at Heather. "I still think…" His breathing was heavy now, and he struggled to speak. "...Heather the... Unhinged has a nice ring to it…. You're going to need a deranged nickname... as the Berserker Chief."

Heather looked up at Hiccup, seemingly not knowing whether to laugh or cry.

When she looked down, Dagur was still, his eyes glazed over.

 _The traitor always dies._

"No…" she whispered. When she looked back up at Hiccup, she looked utterly… broken.

Hiccup pulled her into his arms as she began to cry.

It wasn't surprising. Heather had been completely alone, with no family, until she met Dagur. He might not have been the brother she wanted, but he was the only family she had. Her birth parents were dead, her village destroyed, and now her brother was gone.

Hiccup never really liked Dagur, but he was Heather's only living family left, and, in the end, he pretty much saved all their lives. Without the Berserkers helping, they never would have won.

He was a hero, in the very end of his life.

"Hey." Hiccup rubbed Heather's back. "He'll go to Valhalla, right? Heroes who die in battle go straight there."

"It was supposed to be me," Heather said, barely loud enough for him to hear. "I was the first traitor. It was supposed to be me."

Hiccup closed his eyes. "I'm sorry." He pulled Heather even closer.

Ten minutes later, the Berkians landed on Hunter soil.

Fifteen minutes later, that's how Stoick the Vast found the two of them.

 ***Hides in corner***

 **Sorry not sorry…**

 **If it sucked, I'm sorry for that. This chapter has the potential to be amazing, I think, or super duper cliche and bad. :/**

 **But anyways, I think there's going to be one or two more chapters in this. Probably one.**

 **Also, what did you think of Dagur? Was he too soft?**

 **Tell me what you think!**

 **-bananablight**


End file.
